


El secreto de nuestra magia

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se acerca el baile de primavera y Albus no quiere, por ningún motivo, ir a él. Pero se encontrará con la sorpresa de que alguien tiene una interesante propuesta que hacerle.</p><p>Scorpius le ha hablado de su apuesta y de cómo podrán dividir el premio.</p><p><i>Lamentablemente… las personas no necesitan un motivo para lastimar a otras.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La pareja para el baile.

**Capítulo 1: La pareja para el baile.**

 

—Potter —para Albus, escuchar esa voz dirigida hacia él fue toda una sorpresa; en sus dieciséis años de vida, él y Scorpius Malfoy jamás habían cruzado palabra.

 

Albus tenía muy claro que sus padres tenían una enemistad que rayaba en lo ¿Absurdo? Bien, a Albus le parecía absurdo, pero tampoco lo iba a admitir en voz alta, no vaya a ser que su padre se entere y lo castigue. Por eso, estaba sorprendido, en sus seis años en Hogwarts, ellos jamás habían hablado, ni siquiera estado en un mismo grupo de gente compartiendo indirectamente, _nada_. Y ahora, ahora venía Malfoy y le hablaba directamente, se sentaba a su lado en el puesto vacío de la mesa que ocupada en ese momento en la biblioteca, _solo_ , por supuesto, y le dirigía la palabra.

 

Su prima estaba ocupada hablando con sus amigas de vestidos y joyas por la cercanía del baile y sus amigos hablaban sobre las chicas que invitarían. A él no le preocupaba, él no pensaba ir; los demás habían insistido mucho, pero él se había negado con más ganas, así que, finalmente, parecían haberse resignado.

 

—Potter — _¡Vuelve a la realidad, tonto!_ Se dijo a sí mismo y se obligó a mirar a Malfoy. Alto, rubio, de ojos grises con matices azules, de piel blanca y pura; la codicia de todo el colegio. Se decía que se había acostado con medio Hogwarts, sin embargo, nadie reconocía haberse acostado con él, así que, por lo que Albus sabía, debía ser mentira porque, de seguro, quien se hubiera acostado con él querría presumirlo.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? —el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

 

—Directo, bien —aprobó con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír, Al se encontraba genuinamente extrañado—. Yo también iré al punto entonces, mis amigos, por quién sabe qué razón, me han sometido al absurdo reto de llevarte al baile de primavera —Albus agrandó los ojos ¿De verdad Malfoy era tan caradura como para venir a decirle eso así como así?—. Una puesta, en resumidas cuentas, son doscientos galeones —si lo anterior había sorprendido a Al, eso lo dejó completamente desencajado, no alcanzó ni a abrir la boca para rebatir la primera frase—. Quiero comprar la nueva Nimbus Electro que está a trescientos galeones, solo me faltan cien. Tengo doscientos ahorrados y si vas conmigo tendría lo que me falta, los otros cien serían tuyos ¿Qué me dices?

 

Albus lo miró, pasmado, por un momento; trataba de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. _Cien galeones_ , no que le fueran a venir a mal, pero tampoco es que los necesitara ni hubiera algo que deseara comprar con tanto dinero… y además ¿Ir al baile con Malfoy? ¿Con un chico? _Un momento_ , “ _eso”_ , _definitivamente_ _no era lo que le importaba_ , eso no le importaría en lo más mínimo, pero…  _¿Ir al baile?_ Ni de chiste.

 

—No iré al baile ni contigo ni con nadie, Malfoy. Lo siento —se encogió de hombros, probablemente alguien diría que no tendría por qué haberse disculpado, pero no era que Malfoy le cayera mal, tampoco bien, _es decir_ , era solo Malfoy, lo encontraba atractivo, _como todos_ , pero tan inalcanzable que, obviamente, nunca había pensado en él de ninguna manera porque sería más que sufrimiento no correspondido ¿Para qué molestarse? Probablemente era un pensamiento muy poco Gryffindor, pero no quería problemas. Punto.

 

—¿Me estás diciendo que has rechazado a todos quienes te han invitado? —Malfoy frunció el ceño y Al sintió que se sonrojaba, agachó la cabeza esperando que no lo notara.

 

—Nadie me ha invitado —murmuró bajito… ¡Y cómo no! Si su cabello era un desastre (siempre culpará a su padre por eso) y, en realidad, no le gustaba que vieran su rostro  así que llevaba el cabello medianamente largo, cubriendo sus ojos y con la cabeza gacha.

 

—Yo te estoy invitando —escuchó la voz del rubio muy cerca de él y cuando alzó la vista para ver el rostro del rubio estaba a solo unos centímetros de él. Tragó duro.

 

—No quiero ir, Malfoy, no es contigo. Es solo que no quiero ir al baile y, la verdad, no me hacen falta cien galeones porque no hay nada especial que desee tener —Malfoy se apartó y lo miró ceñudo.

 

—¿Y por qué no quieres ir? —Albus soltó el aire, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le habían hecho esa pregunta.

 

—No quiero ir, no tengo que decirle a nadie el por qué —y de las veces que había dicho esa misma respuesta.

 

—Pero yo quiero saber —soltó el rubio como si eso cambiara completamente todo.

 

Extrañamente, como si Malfoy ejerciera una fuerza sobre él, Albus sintió que debía contarle, fue extraño, porque no había querido decirle, pero había algo en Malfoy… algo atrayente, _mágico._

 

—El año pasado, cuando fui al baile de primavera — _solo_ , le agregó una voz triste en su cabeza, a pesar de que había ido con su grupo de amigos, _por la presión de ellos_ , no había podido evitar saber que era el único que no tenía pareja—, me miraban raro y cuando mis amigos se iban a bailar se me acercaba la gente… solo para preguntarme por mi padre, no se me acercan normalmente porque siempre estoy con mis amigos, pero… no sé, como que el baile les da agallas o no sé qué…  —sabía que estaba siendo confuso—, pero se me acercan para eso o me miran como si fuera un trofeo a ganar. Y es solo porque soy su hijo ¿Sabes? Y odio ser eso “el hijo de” y no solo Albus —sintió la rabia calar dentro de él—, odio como me miran y como se me acercan por interés o para presumir de que bailaron con el hijo del héroe, cuando es obvio que con mi apariencia, si fuera otro, no se me acercarían.

 

Malfoy lo miraba con una expresión pensativa, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos perdidos en algún punto de su rostro, como si buscara ver sus ojos por debajo del cabello que normalmente los cubría, como si buscara _algo_.

 

—Bien —asintió decidido y Albus se extrañó ¿Se habría rendido?—. Irás conmigo al baile — _y dale con que los escregutos nadan…_

 

—Malfoy ¿No me has escuchado todo lo que te dije? —el rubio asintió con una inmensa sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

 

—Sí, lo único que no quieres es que la gente se te acerque cuando te dejen solo, pues bien, no te dejaré solo ¿Qué te parece eso? —Albus sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho.

 

—Pero es que…

 

—Mira, no puedes negarte, si ese es tu único problema. Pues ya, listo, lo solucionamos; no te dejaré solo en toda la noche, cuando sientas que te aburres yo mismo te acompañaré hasta tu sala común, si así lo quieres —Albus estaba comenzando a flaquear en su decisión y _eso_ era decir mucho—. Vamos, Potter. Apuesto a que tus amigos no han dejado de molestarte para que vayas ¿No quieres hacerles callar ahora que ya tienes con quien ir?

 

Albus sentía los ojos del Slytherin en los suyos, pero no se atrevía a mirarlos. En un segundo de valor Gryffindor alzó la vista y los miró, fue su perdición, no era que él pudiera negarse al ver esos ojos.

 

—Bien —le soltó en tono derrotado. La sonrisa de Scorpius fue de película, Al pensó que, tal vez, había valido la pena aceptar solo para poder ver una sonrisa tan hermosa dedicada a él. Eso no pasaba muy seguido (por no decir nunca).

 

—Gracias, Potter —se puso de pie. Albus ya hasta había olvidado que estaban en la biblioteca, Malfoy de alguna forma le hacía sentir que desaparecían—. Nos vemos mañana.

 

Albus arrugó la frente.

 

—¿Cómo que mañana? El baile es hasta el otro sábado —Malfoy rodó los ojos y lo miró con cara de que lo que iba a decir era lo más obvio del mundo.

 

—Sí, pero mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade y vamos a ir juntos. Si solo aparecemos juntos en la fiesta mis amigos no me creerán —Albus abrió la boca para protestar, pero Malfoy ya salía de allí—. Adiós, Potter.

 

Le dijo cuando desaparecía por la puerta.

 

Albus cerró el libro que mantenía abierto y apoyó su frente en la mesa _¡Por Godric! ¿En qué se había metido?_

 

Le costó mucho más tiempo del necesario terminar los deberes, todo porque cada dos por tres se paraba a pensar en el famoso baile y en cómo había aceptado ir con Scorpius.

 

 _Scorpius…_

 _… Malfoy_.

 

Y calló en la cuenta.

 

—Mierda, mi padre va a matarme —y sintió que algo dentro de él se removía. Finalmente arrugó el ceño, tampoco es que él tuviera que ser como sus hermanos. Es decir, de todo lo que se hablaba siempre en su casa era de las bromas y travesuras de James, de las buenas notas de Lily ¿Y él? Él pasaba completamente desapercibido. No tenían nada que decirle en su casa, es más, probablemente ni se enterarían de con quién iba, estarían más preocupados en saber sobre cómo le estaría yendo a James en la academia de Aurores (como papá) o en si Lily en quién habría invitado a Lily y pensar en que le tenían que mandar tal o tal vestido y, de paso, investigar a toda la familia del muchacho—. Que se jodan, yo voy con quien quiera.

 

Cuando Albus se enojaba era que le salía el coraje Gryffindor y, la verdad, es que cuando pensaba en toda la atención que recibían sus hermanos, que no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con la que recibía él, de parte de sus padres, entonces, era cuando le entraba toda la rabia. _No era justo_ , y si había algo que Al no soportaba, eso era la injusticia. Y él siempre sentía que sus padres eran injustos con él, como sería que ni siquiera le habían preguntado si iba o no.

 

—Albus —Rose le llamó en cuanto pisó su sala común, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás junto a la chimenea, con Lily, Hugo, Cris, su mejor amigo (de piel negra y ojos azules) y Lyon, otro compañero (moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés). Suponía que las amigas de Rose se habrían ido a algún lugar.

 

—Hola —saludó cansadamente, dejando su bolso en el suelo y sentándose junto a Rose y Cris y frente a Lily, Hugo y Lyon.

 

—¿Sabes Al? —Lily miraba sus uñas— Estábamos hablando del baile.

 

 _Cuándo no_ , sonó irónica una voz en su cabeza. Se veía que, a pesar de lo que había creído, sus amigos no se habían rendido con lo del baile. Sin embargo, prefirió esperar a que alguno le dijera directamente algo.

 

—Sí, hablábamos de que podríamos ir en grupo… como el año pasado… —trató Rose a su lado, Albus siguió guardando silencio.

 

—O… —Cris era el que menos paciencia y pelos en la lengua tenía de todos sus compañeros, le caía bien, Albus siempre sabía a qué atenerse con él—. Conozco a varias a chicas que querrían ir contigo, Al —y ahí estaba, diciendo todo directamente como siempre. Al decidió cortarlo allí, antes de que siguiera con quién sabe qué (no sabía cómo era que Rose le aguantaba sus locuras).

 

—Yo ya tengo pareja para el baile —lo dijo relajado, no sabía de dónde le había salido así, tan indiferente, pero daba gracias a Merlín que así hubiera sido. Probablemente aún tenía la rabia corriendo por sus venas, cuando Albus tenía rabia era otro.

 

Se divirtió un buen rato viendo las caras sorprendidas de todos, se habría ofendido, pero la verdad es que sabía que era algo para lo que estar sorprendido, es decir… él era solo Albus, nada especial, excepto por ser el hijo de quién era, claro, y el hermano de… porque eso era lo otro que Albus odiaba, que nunca estaría solo en Hogwarts, como James en sus primeros dos años, o como lo estaría Lily cuando él se fuera, jamás tendría un año sin sus hermanos en el colegio, siempre estarían y habían estado allí, opacándolo. James con su simpatía y Lily con su belleza. Con James, era el hermano del chico más bromista del colegio, con Lily, era el hermano de la niña más guapa y lista de su curso.

 

 _No era justo_.

 

Lily fue, precisamente, la primera en salir de su estupor, miró a su hermano con una sonrisita maligna.

 

—¿Y a quién lograste _convencer_ para que te acompañe? _—¿Para qué estaban los hermanos si no era para fastidiar?_

 

—Yo no le pedí a nadie ir al baile, fue al revés —declaró con algo de rabia.

 

—Vaya ¿Y quién fue esa chica tan valiente y especial? Porque para que lograra convencerte… —Lyon lo observaba con suma curiosidad. Albus supo que, más que saber quién lo había invitado, quería entender cómo era que alguien lo había invitado a él, de entre todas las personas.

 

—Pues, Scorpius Malfoy dista mucho de ser una chica —ahí estaba de nuevo, todos los rostros de sus amigos lo miraban con caras de incredulidad absoluta.

 

—Ya, Al, deja de jugar —esa fue Lily quién ahora se reía.

 

—Es verdad, me pidió que fuera con él y acepté, mañana saldremos juntos a Hogsmeade.

 

—Acepaste ir con Malfoy —dijo Rose a su lado, como saliendo del ensimismamiento y mirándolo como si no se lo creyera—. _Malfoy_ —dijo con énfasis, como tratando de que se entendiera.

 

—Me estás diciendo que el chico más guapo de nuestro curso te invitó al baile —Cris era abiertamente… de las dos aceras—. Qué envidia, Al —le dijo con falso rencor en la voz, palmeándole el hombro como felicitación y lanzándole un beso a Rose para que no se enoje—. Me alegra que lograra convencerte para que vayas.

 

—No me creo que el chico más guapo del curso te sexto te invitara a ir con él al baile. Es decir… ¡A ti! ¡Tú ni siquiera querías ir al baile! —Lily se veía claramente indignada. Albus supo que tenía envidia, envidia porque él se presentaría con alguien realmente admirado en el colegio, porque sería él y no ella, quién tuviera _lo mejor_. De una forma muy extraña, eso lo hizo sentirse bien.

 

—Pues así es, voy con él al baile…

 

—¡Eres un chico, por Merlín! —se quejó su pelirroja hermana, ya, claramente, encaprichada y molesta.

 

—Lily, me pondré celoso —Lyon trató de calmarla, Lily iba con él al baile. Albus vio que su hermana parecía darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y como decidía callarse, ante la  mirada algo reprochadora de su amigo.

 

—A mi papá no le gustan los Malfoy —dijo Hugo, hablando por primera vez y mirando serio a su primo, como si eso resumiera todo.

 

—Pues no sabía que tío Ron conociera a Scorpius como para que “no le guste” —se puso de pie, cansado de la situación—. Nadie de nuestra familia ha tratado jamás con él, así que nadie puede decir nada contra él. Si así fuera, sería prejuzgarlo por su familia y eso _no sería justo_.

 

Con esas palabras subió a su habitación, tiró su bolso sobre su baúl y se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo, tratando de calmarse y de entender todo lo que había ocurrido en solo unas cuantas horas.

 

Gruñó, se bañó, se colocó el pijama y decidió que no iría a cenar, no le apetecía para nada. Se durmió casi al instante, como si su cuerpo no quisiera saber más sobre nada… y, probablemente, así era.

 

Cuando llegó la mañana del sábado, casi había olvidado lo del baile, en ese estupor de las mañanas, se vistió con la ropa holgada de siempre (que su padre detestaba que se comprara porque decía que le traía malos recuerdos) y bajó a desayunar junto con sus compañeros que, desde segundo, habían perdido la costumbre de esperarlo porque siempre tardaba más que los demás. Se sentó junto a Cris y Rose en su lugar de siempre, sin prestar mucha atención a nada. Hasta que llegó esa voz…

 

—Albus — _tuvo_ que mirar, _por necesidad_ … es que… conocía la voz, pero jamás había dicho su nombre, recién el día anterior había dicho su apellido por primera vez (que él le escuchara). Cuando se cruzó con los ojos de Scorpius la realidad le vino de golpe, la “cita” para el baile, las reacciones diversas… _todo_ —. Me alegra que aparecieras, pensé que no llegarías nunca —le sonrió, a Albus le pareció que era una sonrisa muy familiar. Scorpius era un muy  buen actor, pensó.

 

Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado mirándolo habría visto la cara de desconcierto de todos los de su mesa.

 

—Hola —logró decir cuando recordó que tenía la capacidad de hablar y que debía usarla.

 

—Ayer no concretamos lo de nuestra cita de hoy —y a Albus la palabra “cita” se le hizo pesada, le oprimió el pecho y le subió el pulso a un nivel increíble. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo—. Quería saber si prefieres que nos veamos en Hogsmeade o que vayamos juntos desde aquí.

 

—Eh — _¡Por Merlín, di algo!_ Le gritó su voz interna—. Lo que tú decidas estará bien —Scorpius le sonrió.

 

—Genial, salimos de aquí a las once… así que —pareció meditarlo un momento— ¿Qué tal antes de comer? A las una en Las Tres Escobas.

 

—Bien —Albus asintió y Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

 

—Nos vemos allí entonces —luego de esas palabras caminó hasta su mesa. Donde se sentó junto a sus amigos. Eran un grupo de cinco, Hydra Zabini, una morena de ojos oscuros, con muy buena figura; Rubeus Porpington, un rubio castaño de ojos celestes y cuerpo robusto; Nicholas Scamander, un chico delgado, de piel blanca, cabello avellana y ojos negro; Greta Clearwater una rubia de ojos verdes y piel ligeramente tostada  y, por supuesto, Scorpius. Vio como Greta se le acercaba y susurraba algo a su oído con una mueca burlona y como Scorpius negaba, sonreía un poco y buscaba una tostada para comer.

 

—¡Albus! —miró hacia su hermana, notando recién que la muchacha lo había estado llamando— Joder, trata de no babear la mesa, no es para tanto —y Albus podría haber rebatido, pero sabía que su hermana decía eso solo para no sentirse envidiosa de él, cosa que era inevitable porque _estaba_ envidiosa.

 

—En serio amigo, felicidades… dicen que Malfoy nunca escoge a nadie, que todos quienes se le han declarado han sido rechazados —Cris le sonreía—. Qué suerte tienes, cabrón… —le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

 

 _Suerte_ , sí, era verdad… Cris no lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero Albus sabía que era eso, había tenido suerte de que los amigos de Scorpius hubieran tenido la absurda idea de retarlo a salir con él, tal vez para humillarlo por salir con alguien tan poca cosa. Suspiró y, sintiéndose cabizbajo, terminó de desayunar y volvió a la torre a cambiarse de ropa, para tratar de arreglar un poco lo que, sabía de antemano, no tenía remedio.

 

Un chaleco gris, casi negro (después de todo aún hacía algo de frío), un pantalón de jeans azul oscuro, ancho, como la gran mayoría de lo que le gustaba usar. Es decir, no le gustaba que le vieran el cuerpo… no era deportista como James o como su padre, aquellas imágenes tan superiores le habían quitado las ganas por el Quidditch a muy temprana edad. Así que él no era musculoso, era más delgado, no tanto, claro está, pero no tenía los músculos de ese juego.

 

Albus prefería correr, irónico en realidad. Prefería correr, cuando estaba en casa y quería despejarse salía y corría, lo mejor era eso… dejar que el viento lo golpeara a su propia velocidad, a la de sus pies y no a la de una escoba.

 

Cuando bajó, sus amigos trataron de interrogarlo sobre el cambio de ropa y sobre Scorpius, luego no eran solo sus amigos, parecía que todo Hogwarts (o al menos muchos Gryffindor) ya sabían con quién iba al baile de primavera. Sin embargo, tuvieron que desistir, ya que Albus los ignoró a todos olímpicamente.

 

Luego de que llegaran al pueblo y pasearan un buen rato, en que Albus tuvo su mente en cualquier lado, Rose le avisó a Albus que faltaban quince minutos para las una.

 

—Vamos —su prima lo cogió de la mano y lo separó del grupo sin que los demás lo notaran.

 

—Rose —se quejó al sentirse tironeado por ella.

 

—No es bueno llegar tarde a ningún lado, vamos. Yo esperaré contigo —Albus suspiró y caminó con ella hasta Las Tres Escobas, Rose se paró con él junto a la entrada y lo miró con sus profundos ojos avellana—. No me agrada la idea de que salgas con Malfoy, pero si tú quieres ir con él… que sea lo que sea. Como tú dijiste, no lo conozco, no debería juzgarlo.

 

—Bien —Albus se sintió satisfecho, sabía que Rose no era difícil, siempre se podía contar con ella.

 

—Espero que esto te ayude a verte mejor a ti mismo, Al —el pelinegro frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero fue entonces cuando notó que Scorpius caminaba hacia él, acompañado de Hydra. Quien, al verlo, daba media vuelta y se iba. Rose pareció notar que miraba algo y volteó, viendo al rubio que estaba a unos diez pasos—. Nos veremos —le besó la mejilla—. Suerte —y se marchó a pasos rápidos hacia dónde se suponía que debían estar los demás.

 

 

—Hola —sonrió—. Pensé que llegarías tarde —aún no era la hora indicada.

 

—Pues, de seguro habría sido así de no ser por Rose —Scorpius sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Vamos, entremos —caminó hacia el local y Albus los siguió. Encontraron una mesa solo para dos bastante apartada de las demás, se sentaron allí y pidieron cerveza de mantequilla.

 

Albus sintió que el silencio comenzaba a incomodarlo. Hasta que Scorpius lo miró con ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas.

 

—Cuéntame de ti —le dijo Scorpius con voz interesada.

 

—No hay mucho que decir —soltó suspirando y perdiendo su vista en la ventana—. Soy el menos interesante de los Potter —cuando volteó a ver al rubio vio que este tenía el ceño fruncido en una expresión extraña.

 

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —volvió a suspirar.

 

—Porque, mi papá es un héroe, mi mamá es una reportera, mi hermano es el hijo gracioso que está siguiendo los pasos de papá y mi hermana es la chica más guapa y lista de su curso. Yo… —no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, no le hacía sentir bien—, soy solo esto —terminó bajito.

 

—Pero… a mí no me parece así —lo miró sorprendido y Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla—. Es la verdad, como yo lo veo, tus hermanos son lo que se espera. Es decir, se espera que el gran Harry Potter tenga un hijo como lo es James o una hija como lo es Lily. Son esquemáticos, pero tú —le sonrió y Albus sintió que se sonrojada, odiaba sonrojarse—. Tú eres diferente.

 

—Claro —Albus bufó—. No soy nada.

 

—Estás aquí, eso demuestra que eres algo y —lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos, Albus sentía que podía perderse en ellos—, eres tú el que es diferente, eres tú el que representa un misterio, tus hermanos son predecibles, son fáciles de descifrar. Tú no, tú eres todo un reto porque nunca te ves, sin embargo, allí estás, siendo algo que nadie conoce, completamente inexplorado —sonrió—; una caja de sorpresas.

 

Albus se quedó callado, simplemente, porque las palabras de Scorpius lo habían dejado mudo, no sabía qué decir a eso, no sabía cómo decir que él no era nada de lo que Scorpius decía, que si lo conocía seguro que lo único que iba a descubrir era que era un muchacho corriente y aburrido.

 

—Así que… —continuó el rubio— ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

 

Sin que se diera cuenta fue como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido y Albus se encontró hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba correr, de sus comidas favoritas, de las clases; de todo un poco. Scorpius le hablaba también, de lo mucho que admiraba a su padre, de que quería estudiar para ser un empresario y procederlo cuando quisiera retirarse, de que esperaba ser su discípulo luego de graduarse, lo escuchó hablar de sus vacaciones, de sus gustos. Sin que Albus lo notara, ya era la hora de volver a Hogwarts y parecía que aún tenían mucho por hablar y decirse. Se subieron a uno de los últimos carruajes, estaba vacío y pudieron seguir hablando. Las palabras no cesaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta del colegio, fue allí que se miraron como Al jamás había mirado a nadie, era diversión, anhelo, alegría, eran muchas emociones encontradas allí.

 

 _Lo habían pasado muy bien_.

 

—Bien —logró decir Scorpius—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

 

—Claro —respondió Al sintiéndose tonto por haberse visto tan entusiasmado—. Si tú quieres, claro.

 

El rubio sonrió.

 

—Entonces veámonos a la hora de almuerzo junto al lago —le guiñó un ojo logrando que se sonrojara y comenzó a entrar al castillo dirigiendo sus pasos al lugar contrario del suyo—. Yo llevaré algo para comer.

 

Albus asintió y lo observó marchar, cuando desapareció de su vista soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y el mundo pareció volver a girar y a vivir a su alrededor. Negó con la cabeza y dirigió sus pasos a su torre. No debía ponerse a pensar en tonterías, Scorpius era así porque quería ganar su apuesta, _por nada más_.

 


	2. Nada de sentimientos

**Capítulo 2: Nada de sentimientos.**

 

Cuando Albus llegó a su sala común era claro que todos querían interrogarlo, así que como quién va en una marcha fúnebre, caminó a su puesto habitual entre su prima y su amigo.

 

—¿Y bien? —a su lado, Cris no despegaba los ojos de él. Albus suspiró.

 

—Estuvo bien, es muy simpático. Hablamos de muchas cosas y quedamos para comer mañana —Cris le hizo un gesto de felicitación, Rose enarcó una ceja, Lily lo miró como si calculara algo, Hugo tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Lyon… Lyon miraba a Lily.

 

—Bien —Lily asintió—. Entonces tengo algo que hacer… —y sin decir más y sin que Albus entendiera a qué se refería, su hermana se puso de pie y caminó directo al dormitorio de las chicas.

 

Luego de eso la conversación de desvió hacia otros temas y rato después decidieron ir a descansar, aún les quedaba el domingo y luego tendrían una semana de clases antes de el baile. Albus agradeció mentalmente haber terminado sus deberes el día viernes cuando escuchó que Cris le pedía ayuda a Rose para el día siguiente. Al menos él tenía el domingo libre.

 

Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza para descansar con tranquilidad.

 

Aquella fue la primera noche que soñó con Scorpius, nada extraño, estaban los dos y hablaban y hablaban sentados cada uno en un columpio, se contaban cosas, reían, _se miraban_. Nada extraño, pero al despertar Albus se retó a sí mismo, no tenía porqué estar soñando con él. Cuando pasara el baile seguro lo ignoraría igual que antes y no era bueno ponerse a pensar que podrían llegar a tener una amistad más seria luego de eso.

 

Tratando de grabarse eso en la cabeza bajó a desayunar. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar la mesa de Slytherin de concentrarse en su comida y en lo que le decían sus amigos. Hasta que llegó el correo, le sorprendió ver que la lechuza de su casa traía dos cartas y un paquete medianamente grande. Miró a su hermana, pero esta solo se limitó a quitar el paquete, que tenía su nombre y su carta. Albus suspiró.

 

Paquete para su hermana… _no era justo_.

 

Vio que su hermana habría un poco la caja, miraba lo que había dentro y la volvía a cerrar, Albus no se sentía con ganas de leer su carta en ese momento, de seguro sería una maraña de tonterías, ni siquiera una disculpa por mandarle algo a Lily y no a él, pero estaba acostumbrado.

 

—¿Qué te mandaron Lily? —se decidió a preguntar, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

 

—Mi vestido y tu traje, qué más —y lo dijo como la cosa más natural del mundo, él se congeló en su sitio—. Te lo paso en nuestra sala común…

 

—¿Mi traje? —logró preguntar, su hermana asintió.

 

—Anoche les escribí pidiéndoles ambas cosas, sabía que tú no lo harías…

 

—¡Yo no tengo un traje! —Lily sonrió con malignidad.

 

—Eso es lo que tú crees —mordisqueó una tostada y luego bebió un poco de jugo—. En una de mis salidas con mamá hicimos —lo meditó un momento—, algunas comprar para ti.

 

—¡Me compraron un traje!

 

—Y de tu taya —agregó sin un ápice de culpabilidad.

 

—No puedo creerlo —la observó completamente desconcertado, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

 

—Teníamos la esperanza de que se presentara la oportunidad para que lo uses y… ya ves, sí irás al baile… —se cruzó de brazos—, deberías agradecerme, no enojarte —Albus bufó.

 

—Bien, gracias. Supongo.

 

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Lily decidió que debía agregar algo más.

 

—Por cierto, deberías leer tu carta… —Albus la miró ceñudo.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque le dije a papá y mamá con quien ibas al baile… —y esta vez Lily si se veía ligeramente culpable.

 

—¡Qué hiciste qué!

 

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! Les estaba pidiendo un traje para ti, era obvio que iban a preguntar ¿Querías que les mintiera? —trató de defenderse la pelirroja.

 

—¡No iban a preguntar! Ellos nunca preguntan, el año pasado también fui al baile y ellos no preguntaron, porque no les interesa.

 

—A mí siempre me preguntan —dijo Lily como si eso explicara todo.

 

—A ti, Lily. No a mí. Lo mío nunca ha sido su asunto, pero ahora, gracias a ti, creerán que así es —cogió su carta con rabia y salió echo una furia del gran comedor.

 

Fue a su sala común, sabiendo que necesitaría pluma y pergamino para escribir a sus padres. Sin mirar si es que había alguien en la sala común, subió a su cuarto y abrió la carta. Cerró los ojos un momento, y finalmente la extendió.

 

La letra era de su padre, lo sabía porque la de su madre era más ordenada. Comenzó a leer.

 

 _Albus:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados porque Lily nos ha contado que vas con Scorpius Malfoy al baile. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que podría ser una mala broma? Ni tu madre ni yo queremos hablar en contra de nadie, pero mi experiencia con los Malfoy en el colegio no fue la mejor, por eso te lo digo hijo, no porque quiera fastidiarte._

 _Tu madre quiere que sepas que te envió un traje en el paquete que iba para Lily._

 _James está con nosotros este fin de semana y me ha obligado a decirte que no puede creer que vayas a ir al baile con una serpiente y que si ese chico te lastimaba se las vería con él, fueron sus palabras Al, no las mías, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano._

 _Ni tu madre ni yo tenemos el poder para obligarte, desde donde estamos, a no ir con ese chico al baile. Pero queremos que tengas cuidado. Bien podría ser una trampa._

 _Con cariño…_

 _Mamá y papá._

 

Albus arrugó la carta en su mano y gruñó con rabia, “podría ser una trampa”, claro, porque no había otra forma de que Scorpius lo hubiera invitado si no era por eso. Sintiendo que la rabia le ganaba comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

 

 _Mamá y papá:_

 _Me alegra que sepan que no me pueden obligar a no ir con Scorpius, porque aunque lo hubieran intentado habría ido con él igual. Como yo lo veo, ninguno de ustedes lo conoce ni puede decir nada de él._

 _No pienso discutir mi vida privada con ustedes, porque es, precisamente eso, PRIVADA._

 _Albus._

 

Dobló la carta y emprendió camino a la lechucería para ponerle la carta a Lin, su lechuza gris y que la lleve cuando antes a sus padres. Sabía que podían enojarse por eso, pero en ese momento le daba exactamente lo mismo, odiaba que se metieran ahora en su vida, cuando normalmente ni se enteraban de que estaba ahí.

 

Acarició el ala de Lin.

 

—Hola bonita ¿Le llevas esto a mis padres por mí? —la lechuza ululó en respuesta, Al sonrió y le ató la carta a la pata. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo casi de inmediato.

 

Suspiró. No tenía ganas de volver con sus amigos, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Decidió ir a los jardines a pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora de almuerzo. Se sonrojó al pensar que comería con Scorpius y una cálida sensación lo envolvió, pero casi al instante negó con la cabeza y se quitó esos tontos pensamientos. Debía tener claro que Scorpius se comportaba así solo por su apuesta, por nada más que su apuesta.

 

Paseó largo rato por los jardines, le habría gustado poder correr, pero se vería extraño y luego tendría que cambiarse de ropa… tal vez más tarde podría ir a correr alrededor del campo de Quidditch…

 

—Albus —volteó sobresaltado, era Scorpius, traía una canasta que, el moreno supuso, debía tener comida—. Te vi salir enojado del desayuno ¿Pasó algo?

 

Albus suspiró se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería hablar de eso ahora. Scorpius entendió y le indicó un lugar para que fueran a sentarse y pudieran disfrutar del almuerzo.

 

—Mis amigos no me creen que te haya convencido —le dijo Scorpius mientras mordía un pan con jamón.

 

—Los míos no pueden creer que tú me hayas invitado —Scorpius frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Por qué no? —Albus no quiso decir de nuevo lo de que porque él era solo él, porque sabían que él no era la gran cosa. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 

—Tal vez porque de todas maneras no me habrías dicho sino te hubieran retado, así que se pude decir que tienen razón, en una situación normal no me habrías invitado —Scorpius puso esa expresión que Albus ya creía conocerle, esa de cuando meditaba algo, con el rostro serio y la mirada algo perdida.

 

—Pero —y lo miró fijo a los ojos cubiertos por cabello—, eso fue antes de conocerte. Es por eso de que tú eres Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, pero de habernos conocido mejor antes, creo que sí te habría invitado —Albus se sorprendió, sintió que iba a sonrojarse y se negó a ello.

 

—No digas tonterías… ¿Por qué me invitarías a mí? —Scorpius lo observó con una mirada que a Albus se le hizo muy triste, como si Scorpius sintiera pena por algo, no entendía por qué, pero no pareció querer rebatirle nada porque negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a su comida.

 

Guardaron agradable silencio por un rato.

 

—Era por mí ¿Verdad? —Albus miró a Scorpius sin entender a que se refería, sobresaltado por su abrupta forma de romper el silencio. El chico lo miraba serio— Te enojaste por mí.

 

Albus suspiró.

 

—Eso… —dijo cuando entendió a qué se refería—. Mi hermana le dijo a mis padres que iba contigo al baile y no es que me avergüences ni nada —se apresuró a agregar, Scorpius solo lo siguió mirando serio—, pero odio que piensen que pueden meterse en mis cosas cuando nunca les preocupa si hago algo o no…

 

—No creo que sea tan así —le dijo Scorpius.

 

—Es que tú eres hijo único Scorpius y además me molestó que te vean como un peligro, no te conocen, si tu padre hizo algo cuando estaban en el colegio, pues bien, ese fue tu padre, no tú —Scorpius arrugó el ceño ligeramente a la mención de su padre—. Es decir… yo no soy mi padre, por mucho que me parezca a él físicamente hablando. Odio que me juzguen por lo que él fue y odio que hagan eso contigo.

 

Scorpius lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, asintió y comenzó a recoger las cosas. A Albus le pareció molesto.

 

—¿Te enojaste por lo de tu padre? No quería ofenderte, yo no lo conozco y no tengo nada contra él ni mucho menos contra ti y… —Scorpius negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

 

—No es eso Albus, es otra cosa. Tú… —lo observó con una expresión que Albus no supo definir—, tú… solo no me hagas caso.

 

Albus sabía cuando debía dejar de preguntar, así que asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a Scorpius de vuelta al colegio, ignorando las miradas raras que le enviaban algunas personas.

 

—Oye Scorpius, estaba pensando. Si quieres… puedes llamarme Al —el rubio lo observó serio y Albus trató de sonreírle, el rubio negó divertido y soltó una carcajada limpia.

 

—Bien, Al. Tú puedes llamarme Scorp —Albus sintió que volaba y sonrió en respuesta— ¿Hiciste los deberes de encantamientos? —Albus asintió.

 

—Hice todos los deberes el viernes, he descubierto que es lo mejor, así te queda el fin de semana libre…

 

—¿Libre para qué?

 

—Para descansar… o… no sé, hace un rato había tenido la idea de ir a correr alrededor del campo de Quidditch… aunque me da un poco de vergüenza… —se sonrojó al pensarlo, sería raro ir a correr solo al campo, pero le podía decir a Cris que lo acompañe.

 

—Yo puedo ir contigo, si quieres… —Albus lo miró ilusionado y le sonrió.

 

—Claro, sería genial… si no quieres correr me puedes tomar el tiempo por vuelta —Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

 

—¿Tiempo por vuelta? —dijo con un tono algo despectivo que divirtió a Albus— Sí, supongo que haré eso… —arrugó la nariz, probablemente pensando que la idea de correr porque sí,  no era lo más inteligente que había, a Albus le entró la risa.

 

—Nos vemos allí entonces… —Scorpius asintió y miró su reloj.

 

—¿Te parece en unas dos horas? Supongo que debes reposar tu comida —Albus afirmó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

 

—Sí, dos horas está bien… —tenían que separarse—. Nos vemos, Scorp —y le gustó como sonaba _Scorp_ , sabía que después del baile tal vez no podría llamarle así, pero por ahora, le sonaba bien.

 

—Hasta luego, Al —susurró Scorpius, Albus no lo escuchó, pero aún así, se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Albus llegó a su sala común con la adrenalina fluyendo en sus venas, de no haber concretado con Scorpius para dos horas más, habría salido a correr de inmediato. Trató de calmarse, subió a su cuarto para buscar algo más cómodo que ponerse para correr. Se decidió por un buzo negro y una polera sin mangas color negro, el clima no era muy cálido, pero sabía que luego de correr agradecería la elección.

 

—¿Estás de luto? —Cris entró al cuarto y lo encontró con la ropa ya puesta, sonrió divertido.

 

—No, voy a ir a correr… —Cris asintió.

 

—¿Te acompaño? —a veces Cris lo acompañaba a correr, le tomaba el tiempo de vuelta y siempre lo felicitaba cuando superaba sus marcas. No le importaría en otra ocasión, pero ahora…

 

—No, gracias. No es necesario… —Cris lo miró extrañado.

 

—Pero a ti no te gusta correr solo, no aquí al menos…

 

—Es que no voy solo… —Cris enarcó una ceja, lo miró de arriba abajo y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Ya entiendo —se dejó caer sobre la cama de Al con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza—. Vas con Malfoy.

 

—Sí, él se ofreció antes —trató de explicar Albus sintiéndose nervioso. Cris sonrió divertido.

 

—No tienes que darme excusas Al, creo que es genial —le mostró su ancha sonrisa—. Me alegra que alguien te guste… aunque ten cuidado, no quiero que nadie lastime a mi amigo.

 

—¡Scorp no me gusta! —se sintió sonrojar y eso solo logró que Cris se carcajeara con ganas.

 

—Ya le dices Scorp… me sorprende —sonrió malicioso. Pero finalmente lo observó serio—. Va en serio lo de que tengas cuidado, si te lastima…

 

—Solo vamos juntos al baile Cris, no nos vamos a casar ni nada. Es solo el baile — _y luego ni va a mirarte_ , le dijo su voz interna.

 

—Ya, pero si te invitó es porque le gustas… —Albus no lo miró, principalmente porque no era bueno mintiendo y mucho menos con Cris. Era su mejor amigo. Cris frunció el ceño—. Dime lo que sea que me estés ocultando.

 

—Pues… no es que… —Albus se sintió acorralado y toda la adrenalina de antes se apagó de golpe, como un globo reventado—. Bien… te contaré.

 

Le contó todo, lo de la apuesta, la propuesta de Scorpius y demás. Todo, tal y como había sido, cuando terminó, Cris lo miraba serio, impasible. Albus sabía que cuando se ponía así era algo preocupante.

 

—Te prestaste para ser el objeto de una apuesta, con tu consentimiento —Cris lo miraba como si no lo conociera— ¡Para ser una burla, Al! Siempre he sabido que tienes problemas de autoestima, pero esto es demasiado ¡No te puedes querer tan poco!

 

—¡No es así! Si lo piensas, yo lo sé todo, no hay engaño. Es como si nosotros nos estuviéramos burlando de ellos porque sabemos de antemano que Scorpius ganará y no me ha engañado, fue sincero desde el principio —Cris apretó los labios.

 

—No me gusta ¿Ese argumento de lo dijo él? —Albus agrandó los ojos.

 

—¡No! Me lo pareció a mí… es decir… quería que dejaran de molestarme con el baile, Scorpius me invitó y prometió que no dejaría que nadie me moleste. Solo me dije ¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque podría ser una trampa —le dijo abriendo los ojos sugerentemente. Albus bufó.

 

—No empieces con eso ¿Quieres? Scorpius es un chico muy agradable. Nunca me ha hecho nada y no tiene motivos para hacerlo.

 

—La gente no necesita un motivo para lastimar a otras personas, Al —Cris suspiró y Al no pudo rebatirle eso, porque era verdad. Aunque no creía que Scorpius fuera así—. Solo espero que estés bien, que todo esto sea solo una cosa pasajera y que luego te olvides de todo, Malfoy incluido, y me invites a comer.

 

—¿Por qué tendría que invitarte a comer?

 

—¡Tendrás cien galeones! —le dijo como si eso lo aclarara todo— ¡Obvio que me invitarás a comer! —Albus rió divertido y dejó que su amigo le pasara el brazo por el hombro en un semi abrazo— No te hagas ninguna ilusión —le habló más bajo—, mantén los pies en tierra todo el tiempo y no olvides que es solo una apuesta ¿Vale? Nada de sentimientos —le puso el puño para que lo chocara con el suyo. Albus sonrió tristemente.

 

—Nada de sentimientos —dijo bajo y chocó su puño con el del moreno. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Era triste, pero Cris tenía razón, lo mejor era eso… _nada de sentimientos_.

 


	3. Amigos

**Capítulo 3: Amigos.**

 

Los pulmones casi se le salían por la boca, sentía sus músculos arder con insistencia, pero tenía que seguir, el viento lo golpeaba, la polera se le pegaba el cuerpo y ya… casi llegaba… en nada más…

 

—¡Genial! —había llegado, siguió su camino bajando el ritmo para no parar de golpe. Cuando sintió que estaba mejor caminó hasta Scorpius.

 

—Diez segundos menos que la anterior —Albus sonrió, Scorpius lo miraba fijamente, llevaba corriendo mucho tiempo y ahora necesitaba estirarse si no quería tener un dolor de los mil demonios después.

 

—Genial, es una nueva marca… —se tiró al suelo comenzó a abrió las piernas, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante para lograr un buen estiramiento.

 

—Eres realmente bueno en esto… —a Albus le pareció que se escuchaba sorprendido, pero se limitó a encogerse un poco de hombros y a estirarse más con las dos manos hacia la punta de su pie derecho.

 

—Sí, se puede decir que soy bueno huyendo —Scorpius se quedó callado y Albus supo, de alguna manera, que estaba apretando los labios reprobadoramente. Pasó a la otra pierna y se mantuvo allí un poco más, realizó algunos ejercicios de estiramiento más y finalmente se dejó caer hacia atrás y observó a Scorpius quién miraba su cuerpo de forma extraña. Al supuso que era porque estaba todo sudado. Extrañamente no se avergonzó, tal vez era el cansancio, pero sentía que siendo Scorpius no tenía que avergonzarse—. Necesito una ducha.

 

—Eso es claro —le dijo Scorpius arrugando la nariz, aunque se notaba que bromeaba. Al sonrió y le estiró una mano.

 

—Ayúdame a pararme… —Scorpius rodó los ojos y lo tiró para ponerlo en pie, cuando Albus se encontró erguido se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del rostro de Scorpius, el rubio era ligeramente más alto que él, pero a esa corta distancia no era algo que le importara, solo podía fijar sus ojos en los ojos del rubio, nunca los había tenido tan cerca y los había podido ver tan claramente porque normalmente cubría los suyos con su cabello, pero como había estado corriendo había mantenido los cabellos de su frente hacia atrás con un pinche de cabello color negro.

 

El corazón se le aceleró y sabía que no era por el ejercicio, otra vez era como si todo desapareciera.

 

—¿No ibas a tomar una ducha? —la voz de Scorpius lo sacó de su ensoñación y Albus atinó a separarse, esta vez sí avergonzado, y a coger su bolso con la muda de ropa, esperaba que Scorpius no hubiera notado que se había embobado con él. Aunque era obvio que había dicho eso para apartarlo. Retuvo un suspiro.

 

—Sí, perdón… ya voy… —comenzó a caminar hacia las duchas del campo de Quidditch.

 

—Eh —volteó a ver a Scorpius— ¿Te importa si no te espero? Tengo que reunirme con los demás y…

 

—No es problema —se apresuró a cortarle Al, sintiéndose tonto por estar tan tranquilo. De seguro Scorpius se aburría con él—. Gracias por acompañarme.

 

—No fue nada, me divertí —Albus sonrió triste y se volteó para caminar a las duchas.

 

—Adiós… —le murmuró bajo y alzó una mano en son de despedida mientras caminaba con la cabeza en el suelo y se quitaba el pinche del cabello para poder dejar que este le cubriera el rostro; _los ojos_.

 

Scorpius apretó los labios… cerró los ojos con fuerza, negó con la cabeza y luego hizo como si nada, emprendió camino al colegio negándose mentalmente cientos de cosas… pero luciendo completamente sereno por fuera.

 

 

 

Albus dejó que el agua tibia golpeara su rostro.

 

No podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Scorpius, en lo cerca que había estado… golpeó las baldosas de la pared con fuerza y gruñó mientras una lágrima imperceptible resbalaba por su mejilla y se perdía con el agua de la ducha.

 

Era un estúpido, en tan solo unos días había dejado que se le colara dentro, a pesar de saber que todo era una mentira, había sido tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar.

 

 _Nada de sentimientos_.

 

Al sabía que, ahora, eso era imposible. Él ya lo había estropeado, él ya tenía sentimientos por Scorpius Malfoy.

 

Se vistió y salió de allí con la cabeza gacha, como siempre, escondiendo su rostro y mirando por entre él el camino de vuelta. Decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar a Cris, suponía que debía estar allí con Rose.

 

Los divisó en una mesa, apartados de todos, Cris estaba inclinado sobre un libro que Rose tenía en frente y Rose le señalaba un párrafo del mismo.

 

—Hola —les dijo cuando llegó junto a ellos, ambos alzaron la vista y sonrieron.

 

—¿Cómo te fue? —Cris le extendió una silla a su lado, Albus se dejó caer en ella.

 

—Bien, rompí mi marca —Rose lo miró interesada.

 

—Se refiere a correr —explicó Cris, la pelirroja asintió, entendiendo y volvió la vista al libro. Cris lo observó fijo, con esa manía que tenía de acercarse demasiado solo para molestarlo—. Algo te pasa —afirmó.

 

—No es nada —Albus miró en otra dirección sintiendo que se sonrojaba, Rose volvió a mirarlo con interés.

 

—Cris tienen razón, algo te pasa… —Albus suspiró, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y realmente quería hablar con alguien.

 

—Es que… —miró a Cris con cara de funeral—. Me gusta.

 

Cris puso los ojos como platos.

 

—¡Qué!

 

—¡Cris! Estamos en la biblioteca —le retó Rose mientras le golpeaba el brazo y el moreno se frotaba la parte adolorida.

 

—Cómo quieres que me ponga, le gusta Scorpius Malfoy —Rose frunció el ceño y miró a su primo.

 

—¿Y por qué es eso malo? Te invitó al baile… —Albus agachó la cabeza avergonzado y la pelirroja miró a su novio enarcando una ceja—.  Qué es lo que tú sabes y yo no.

 

Cris miró a Al pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para decirle… Al asintió cortamente y mientras Cris le contaba a Rose lo que su amigo le había dicho hace unas horas, Al se limitaba a tener la vista en otro lado para no ver la expresión de su prima.

 

—Albus Severus Potter —le dijo su prima en un tono bajo, pero frío y enojado, Albus la miró avergonzado.

 

—Cuando me llamas así siempre estás enojada…

 

—¿Y cómo, por Merlín, esperas que no lo esté? No puedes quererte tan poco Al, tú no puedes llegar y aceptar ir con un chico al que no le interesas para nada, el que solo se junta contigo por una apuesta. Y tiene el descaro de decírtelo —Rose no paraba ni para respirar—. No puedo entenderlo Al, cómo diablos te juntas con un tipo al que no le interesas para nada y te está usando para conseguir dinero ¡A sabiendas tuyas! —Albus sabía que estaba enojada porque había ido subiendo el tono a pesar de que estaban en la biblioteca.

 

No alcanzó a replicar cuando Cris habló por él.

 

—Dice que, como él sabe, es como si ellos estuvieran jugando con los amigos de Malfoy… entonces yo le dije que bien, pero que no involucrara sentimientos… se lo dije solo hace unas horas —le dedicó una mirada asesina a Albus, el moreno solo atinó a encogerse en su puesto—. Y ahora me sale con que le gusta. Le gusta el estúpido chico que, como sea, solo lo está usando.

 

—Lo pasamos muy bien juntos —trató de comenzar a explicar—. Cuando estamos juntos siempre es divertido y podemos pasar horas hablando de muchas cosas… es muy simpático —suspiró—. Todos sabemos lo atractivo que es, yo antes siempre había ignorado eso pero… ¿Cómo podría ahora? ¿Cómo? Cuando además de guapo es agradable y simpático y sonríe tan ampliamente como si brillara y…

 

—Joder, en serio que te gusta —dijo Cris preocupado.

 

—Sí —cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió la cabeza en ellos—. Y él jamás se fijaría en mí. No tengo nada atractivo, solo mis ojos y cuando la gente los ve lo único que hace es decir lo mucho que me parezco a mi papá. Quiero ser solo yo, pero nunca seré suficiente. Siempre el reflejo de algo más y ni siquiera un buen reflejo… —gruñó con rabia y tristeza—. Solo yo…

 

—Solo tú, es genial, Al —sintió la mano de Rose acariciar su cabello y soltó un suspiro. Ella solo decía eso porque era su prima, por nada más.

 

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro interrogante de Cris, se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Nada. Disfrutaré de estos días con él y luego del baile seguro se olvidará de mí… así que… _nada_ —Rose soltó el aire sonoramente y negó con la cabeza.

 

—No voy a decirte nada Albus, solo porque sé que no cambiarás de opinión y porque te diga lo que te diga sé que no lograré cambiar la imagen que tienes de ti —lo miró con tristeza—. Aunque me gustaría poder —murmuró bajo y volvió la vista a su libro, miró a Cris, el moreno apretó los labios y se inclinó a seguir leyendo del libro de Rose.

 

Albus se quedó allí, con los pensamientos confusos y esperando a que terminen para poder ir a cenar junto a ellos.

 

—¡Terminamos! —Cris alzó los brazos al cielo contento y le sonrió ampliamente a Rose, la pelirroja negó divertida con la cabeza y le sonrió también. Al envidió la suerte que tenían, de gustarse unos a otros y estar juntos.

 

—Tú terminaste, yo tenía los deberes hechos hace tiempo… —Cris le sonrió y la besó cortamente en los labios.

 

—No sé qué haría sin ti…

 

—Explotar a Albus —respondió ella con seguridad y él miró a su amigo y asintió.

 

—Sí, probablemente… —Albus negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Cris no tenía remedio.

 

—Vamos a comer… tengo hambre… —Albus se puso de pie y Cris enarcó una ceja, Albus casi nunca decía eso— Estuve haciendo ejercicio, es lo normal…

 

—Como sea, yo también tengo hambre. Vamos a comer —Cris salió caminando delante y Albus miró a su prima que negaba divertida con la cabeza.

 

—Ya sabes como es —le sonrió Al.

 

—Sí —Rose negó con la cabeza sonriente—. Lamentablemente, lo sé.

 

Albus rió, entre sonrisas, fueron juntos a cenar.

 

A Al le gustaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos; lo hacían sentir seguro.

 

Se sentaron juntos a cenar, Al no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Allí estaba Scorpius, sentado entre Zabini y Scamander, quienes le conversaban animadamente, pero él no parecía prestarles mucha atención. Desvió la vista de inmediato para que el rubio no viera que lo había estado mirando, se sentó de espaldas a él, Cris a su lado y Rose frente a ellos.

 

Iba a coger un poco de jugo cuando Rose le habló.

 

—Vienen a verte, Al —le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volteara y Albus se encontró con Scorpius, sonriendo cortésmente.

 

—Hola —le saludó el moreno sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

 

—Hola, otra vez —sonrió Scorpius—. Quería saber si mañana tienes planes para después de clases… sería genial que pudiéramos vernos y… ya sabes. Hablar —Albus sabía que no había forma de que se negara a ir con él.

 

—Claro. No había planeado nada —Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

 

—Genial, después de clase entonces, en la entrada del colegio —Albus le respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y el rubio sonrió  antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Al se le quedó viendo un momento más antes de voltear y encontrarse con las caras reprobatorias de sus amigos

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Te estás haciendo todo más difícil a ti mismo con esto, Al —Rose negó con la cabeza y se llevó un pedazo de carne a los labios.

 

—Solo… solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo antes de que acabe —la miró con súplica en los ojos— ¿No puedo aprovechar mi suerte mientras dure?

 

—¿Suerte? —Cris enarcó una ceja y bufó— Tú tienes un problema, Al, y es uno bien serio.

 

—¿Cuál? — _¿El aspecto? ¿La forma aburrida de ser? ¿Lo poco interesante? ¿La familia?_ Preguntó su cabeza a gran velocidad.

 

—Tu autoestima, no te ves a ti mismo. Te hemos dicho mil veces que no eres nada de lo que piensas o dices… —Cris dejó el tenedor sobre su plato y suspiró—, pero ya sabemos que contigo eso es una batalla perdida, porque por más que te digamos como eres en verdad y como te vemos, tú nunca nos crees y no sacamos nada de tratar de hacerte ver algo que deberías ver por ti mismo.

 

Albus suspiró internamente, Cris siempre con lo mismo, sabía que quería subirle la autoestima, pero no tenía por qué, Albus sabía lo que era… se miraba todas las mañanas en el espejo, sabía lo que había en él, sabía lo que era y lo poco que significaba.

 

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y salir del gran comedor.

 

—¿Cómo demonios es posible que tus tíos no se den cuenta de que Al no está bien? —Cris miró a su novia, sintiendo el coraje en sus venas. Rose suspiró.

 

—Tienen dos hijos más, uno es bromista y sociable, es difícil prestar atención a algo más cuando James está. Tú lo sabes —a Cris le agradaba James, pero no entendía por qué Albus era tan diferente de su confiado hermano—. Y cuando la atención no está en James, está en Lily, ella es la menor, es la princesa de su casa, la única mujer entre sus hermanos. Además de hermosa y eso hace que sus padres siempre tengan un ojo en ella… y sus notas son excelentes.

 

—También Albus tiene buenas notas —reprochó Cris, su amigo tenía casi las mejores notas de su salón y era muy responsable.

 

—Sí, pero es que… Albus no es como sus hermanos, casi no se ve. Es callado, no molesta, si ve que algo se dificulta prefiere no arriesgarse. Albus nunca ha creado problemas ni ha luchado por atraer la atención de sus padres y, como nunca hace nada, mis tíos creen que está bien —Rose suspiró—. Lo cual es una actitud normal cuando tienen que tener su atención en James y Lily.

 

—Pero… cómo van a pensar que el hecho de que un adolescente de la edad de Al no haga nada sea normal ¡No es normal! Es solo más sencillo para ellos, pero deberían saber que no se supone que lo sea… —Cris gruñó—. Yo tengo dos hermanos menores más y te aseguro que Troy no se comporta como Al, es muy sociable y juega como cualquier niño de su edad.

 

—Ya, pero olvidas que Albus tiene a un padre héroe y además físicamente se parece tanto a tío Harry —cortó un pedazo de carne— y no soporta parecerse tanto físicamente a él y sentir que no es suficiente —miró a su novio—. Cuando niño, Al quería ser como su papá, pero no sé en qué punto, más temprano de lo normal, se le hizo inalcanzable y comenzó a pensar que no era bueno, que era _solo él_ y que por eso no estaba bien —se encogió de hombros con tristeza—. Tal vez por lo bueno que era James, tal vez por lo ideal que era Lily. Realmente no lo sé, solo sé que Al se convenció de que, como era tan poca cosa, lo mejor era no causar problemas y pasar desapercibido, porque se avergüenza de ser “solo Al”.

 

—No puedo soportarlo, te juro que antes era un poco más pasable pero ahora es imposible soportar como se ve a sí mismo, cada día va en aumento, Rose —Cris negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, él y su novia comenzaron a salir camino a su sala común— ¿No podrías hablar con sus padres?

 

Cris sabía que eso era traición, pero quería ayudar a su amigo, aunque se enojara con él.

 

—¿Qué se supone que les diga? “Tío Harry, tía Ginny. Lo han estado haciendo pésimo con Al, creo que tiene depresión o está por tenerla porque no lo han tomado en cuenta ni han sabido verlo nunca” —Rose enarcó una ceja y Cris puso los ojos en blanco mientras le cogía la mano.

 

—Sabes que no… —miró hacia la ventana del pasillo, ya era de noche— tal vez… no sé, hablar con tu mamá y que ella hable con los padres de Al.

 

Rose lo meditó un momento.

 

—Es una buena idea, pero tendría que verla y hablarlo de frente. No es algo que deba explicar por carta.

 

—Entonces será en vacaciones —dijo Cris, sonando no muy conforme.

 

—Ojalá pudiera ser antes, pero tampoco es que mis tíos puedan hacer algo estando Al aquí dentro y ellos fuera —Cris asintió dándole la razón y caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio.

 

El siguiente día fue cansado para Al, parecía que los profesores estaban dispuestos a exprimirlos lo más posible antes del baile, como si eso fuera a lograr que se comportaran mejor. Cris decía que eso solo lograría que tuvieran más ganas de dejar el desastre.

 

Pero el día de Al se arregló cuando terminaron las clases y se juntó con Scorpius, pasearon por los jardines, hablando de los profesores y sonriendo, contándose anécdotas de la infancia, aunque esto último lo hacía más Scorpius que Albus, el moreno prefería no hablar del tema.

 

Estuvieron juntos hasta la hora de cenar, más juntos de lo indispensable, Al podía sentir como sus hombros chocaban bajo la tela de vez en cuando de lo juntos que caminaban y ese solo contacto lo hacía sentir que el calor lo envolvía y que podía sonrojarse por siempre. Solo con la compañía del rubio.

 

Se despidieron y quedaron para el día siguiente y así fue el martes, el miércoles, el jueves y, finalmente, el viernes. Ambos se miraban como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Habían estado haciendo junto los deberes. Habían pasado juntos la semana completa y el día siguiente era el gran día, Albus sentía, sentía de verdad, que tal vez… y solo tal vez, Scorpius podía quererlo, aunque fuera como un amigo, _porque sí_ , tal vez podía quererlo. Se le hacía imposible, casi siempre se lo negaba, pero cuando se miraban a los ojos, como hacían ahora, realmente sentía que podía creerlo. Y _quería_ hacerlo.

 

—Bien… —estaban en la puerta de la biblioteca, cada cual debía seguir un camino diferente— Nos veremos en el baile, en la entrada del Gran Comedor a las diez y treinta ¿Te parece? —preguntó Scorpius y a Al le sorprendió que, por primera vez, le parecía algo nervioso. Casi imperceptible, pero estaba allí.

 

—Claro, nos veremos allí —Albus le sonrió y decidió que debía irse, porque si seguía viendo a Scorpius así, seguro que el rubio se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Iba a voltear cuando el Slytherin lo cogió del brazo.

 

—Yo… este… —Scorpius suspiró— Mira, me gustaría seguir haciendo los deberes contigo los viernes y que nos viéramos de vez en cuando, como ahora. Aún después del baile… —Albus sintió que flotaba, por un momento sintió ganas de golpearse porque, _definitivamente_ , debía estar soñando.

 

Cuando respondió no podía con la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

 

—Me encantaría —a Albus le pareció que los ojos de Scorpius brillaban, le encantaba cuando hacían eso y lo hacía más feliz saber que, de alguna forma que escapaba de su comprensión, era por él.

 

—Genial.

 

Luego de esas palabras y de un par de sonrisas mutuas más, ambos emprendieron camino a su sala común, Albus corría por los pasillos, no tan rápido para no hacer demasiado ruido con sus pisadas y que lo regañaran… pero es que realmente no podía con su adrenalina, no podía con la felicidad que lo embargaba.

 

No perdería a Scorpius luego del baile; seguirían siendo amigos.

 

Entró a su sala común con la sonrisa más grande que le hubieran visto jamás, ni siquiera agachaba la cabeza y le dio lo mismo que el cabello se le hubiera ido para atrás mientras corría y que se pudieran ver sus ojos de esa forma. No le importaba nada de eso, solo le importaba que Scorpius quería seguir viéndolo y que _necesitaba_ decírselo a Cris… o a Rose, en su defecto. Miró hacia los sillones y, claro, allí estaban ellos, no supo por qué suerte del destino no estaban los demás, pero lo agradeció enormemente.

 

—Hola —les dijo sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Rose achicó los ojos sonriente también y lo miró inquisitiva.

 

—Ya, suelta lo que sea que te tenga así —Albus enseñó todos los dientes. Es que aún no se la creía, aún no podía creerse la _suerte_ que tenía.

 

—Scorpius quiere seguir haciendo los deberes conmigo y vernos de vez en cuando —sonrió y siguió explicando ante la mirada de incomprensión de sus amigos—. No lo entienden, él quiere seguir siendo mi amigo aún después del baile — _y no_ , definitivamente, no había manera de sacarse esa sonrisa del rostro—. No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué, pero… Merlín, lo agradezco.

 

—Al… —Rose sonrió triste—. Yo sí me hago una idea —murmuró tan bajo que solo Cris la escuchó y entendió lo que la pelirroja quería decir, Albus era un gran chico.

 

Si tan solo se viera a sí mismo…

 

—¿No es genial? —les preguntó con emoción y Cris sonrió levemente, al igual que había hecho Rose. Toda aquella felicidad de su amigo sería mucho mejor si, al menos, el pelinegro entendiera por qué, si no tuviera tantas dudas, si fuera más seguro de lo que era.

 

—Genial —coincidió y vio a su amigo sonreír aún más (si es que eso era posible) y pegar un salto para dirigirse a su cuarto.

 

—Nunca lo había visto tan feliz —Rose apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cris y este asintió.

 

—Ojalá esto sea beneficioso para él y no todo lo contrario… —Rose suspiró.

 

—Espero lo mismo… pero me ha gustado tanto verlo feliz…

 

—También a mí —besó su cabello—. Solo ruego porque le dure —Rose asintió y se quedaron un momento más allí, mirando las escaleras por las que Albus había desaparecido.

 


	4. Un baile para equivocarse

**Capítulo 4: Un baile para equivocarse.**

 

Era sábado por la mañana y todo Hogwarts estaba más despierto que nunca, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el acto que acaecería en la noche del mismo día. Albus también estaba emocionado, pero no era por el baile, sino por las palabras que le había dicho Scorpius el día anterior.

 

—Mamá dice que ellos no tenían baile en su época —hablaba Lily con Lyon—. Dice que fue hasta después de un tiempo que se decidió que se debía celebrar, así que en su época no había  bailes ¿Te imaginas pasar todo el año aquí sin ninguna fiesta jamás? Creo que sería horrible —el chico asintió dándole toda razón, Al puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, Lyon aceptaría todo lo que Lily dijera.

 

Había tardado horas en dormirse y todo porque no podía dejar de sonreír, sin embargo, es que aún no se lo creía, miró hacia Scorpius que estaba en su mesa conversando con Zabini y sonreía, no podía hacer otra cosa.

 

El día se le pasó más lento de lo que le hubiera gustado, la verdad es que no le importaba el baile, estar con Scorpius entre tanta gente que de seguro los mirarían raro, no era algo que le apeteciera, pero lo que sí quería era que terminara el baile, que comenzaran a pasar los días y poder cerciorarse con hechos de que sí, Scorpius quería seguir pasando el tiempo con él.

 

Subía con todos sus compañeros a su cuarto, ya estaba en él cuando recordó que aún no le pedía su traje a Lily y que, de hecho, ni siquiera lo había visto. Se golpeó mentalmente y deseó que no fuera algo horrible, cuando iba a salir entró su hermana con una gran bolsa negra y lo observó de arriba abajo.

 

Ella vestía un hermoso traje color rojo pegado a su delgada figura y un peinado alto que la hacía parecer más alta de lo que realmente era, traía maquillaje ligero y brillo en los labios.

 

—¡Lily! —gritaron sus compañeros, ya que, claramente, querían vestirse.

 

—No se molesten, no he visto nada —les dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza y mirando fijamente a su hermano. Arrugó la nariz y sacó un traje de la bolsa, era un traje completamente negro, hasta la camisa, a excepción de la corbata que era color verde esmeralda—. Yo lo elegí —le dijo sonriente y se lo entregó—. Ahora ve y póntelo para que pueda ver como te queda y luego haga algo con tu cabello.

 

—¿Qué? —Albus estaba completamente sorprendido y su hermana señaló el baño.

 

—Que vayas y te cambies Al, tardaré un rato en arreglar tu cabello así que ve y cámbiate —observó a los muchachos, que, claramente, también querían vestirse y cerró las cortinas de la cama de su hermano—. Yo te esperaré aquí y… —sonrió divertida y hablo más fuerte— ¡Tranquilos chicos no veré nada!

 

Se escucharon sonidos de protesta y Albus, suspirando resignado, entró al baño. No tenía otra cosa que ponerse de todas maneras.

 

Cuando terminó de colocarse todo, solo podía decir que se encontraba “apretado”, aunque la ropa en realidad no le quedaba así, pero él estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa mucho más holgada. El pantalón de tela negro le marcaba ligeramente las piernas, la camisa era casi pegada al cuerpo y la chaqueta del traje no tenía botones, no podía con la corbata, siempre fue inútil con ellas. Se miró al espejo, no importaba que la ropa estuviera bien. Se veía tan mal como siempre. Suspirando, salió del baño y abrió la cortina de su cama, su hermana lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ampliamente.

 

—Soy un verdadero genio —enseñó todos los dientes y cogió la corbata verde, se la armó en el cuello y se la aflojó para darle un aire casual, le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y la dejó fuera—. Siéntate.

 

—No voy a dejar que me hagas nada en el cabello… —su pelirroja hermana arrugó el ceño.

 

—Mala suerte, no puedo permitir que este año, que tienes pareja, esta piense que no te sabes arreglar. Cierra los ojos —Albus no sabía por qué le hacía caso, pero cerró los ojos—. Siempre quise hacer esto —la escuchó murmurar y cuando abrió los ojos para preguntar qué diablos era lo que siempre había querido hacer, su hermana ya tenía una mano en su cabello y con la otra en una tijera le había cortado el flequillo.

 

—¡Lily! —Se apartó rápido y ella arrugó el ceño.

 

—Vuelve aquí Albus. En mi experiencia y en la tuya, el cabello crece y en mí experiencia y la de muchas de mis compañeras, yo corto genial el cabello, así que si no quiere que tu cabello se quede con ese horrible corte recto en la frente vas a venir aquí y me vas a dejar terminar —Albus chilló por lo bajo, realmente su hermana no le había dejado otra opción, volvió a sentarse en la cama y prefirió cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como su hermana cogía mechones de su cabello y escuchaba las tijeras cortar.

 

Llegó un momento en que la tijera se detuvo, en que escuchó a su hermana apartarse y buscar algo, aparentemente algo para el cabello porque luego sintió sus manos con algo frío sobre su cabello; acomodándolo.

 

—Ya está —Al abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su rostro, en un espejo que Lily sostenía frente a él, su cabello estaba mucho más corto y tenía un aire ligeramente desordenado, sus ojos resaltaban mucho debido a la corbata… no veía un gran cambio, seguía siendo _solo él_.

 

—Ya, me cortaste el cabello ¿Estás feliz? —Lily sonrió.

 

—Mucho —lo abrazó por el cuello y besó su mejilla, Albus se sorprendió—. Estás realmente guapísimo.

 

Al bufó, él jamás podría verse “guapísimo”.

 

—Tú eres la que está hermosa, Lily —y era verdad, su hermana sonrió con altanería.

 

—Eso ya lo sé… —lo cogió de la mano—, ahora ven conmigo para que Rose y los demás vean mi obra maestra.

 

—¿Los chicos ya bajaron? —ella, como toda respuesta, lo jaló para bajar a la sala común.

 

Un gran “Oh” fue lo que escuchó al bajar. Todos sus amigos estaban allí y suponía que eso era por cómo se veía Lily.

 

—Diablos Al, sino fuera mi amigo… —Cris le pasó un brazo por el hombro y vio como Rose enarcaba una ceja y Cris se alejaba e iba donde ella— y si no saliera con una chica tan guapa…

 

—Idiota —le dijo, sabiendo que su amigo solo quería subirle el ánimo.

 

—¿A qué hora has quedado con Malfoy? —preguntó Rose y entonces Albus se dio el lujo de mirarla mejor, traía un vestido plateado, bastante corto, que de por sí le sorprendía bastante que  su tío Ron la hubiera dejado llevar, que se le ajustaba a la figura y un peinado bastante sencillo, con el cabello en una cinta y con pequeños destellos plateados en él

 

—Diez y treinta —la muchacha miró el reloj en la sala común.

 

—Pues vamos bajando, faltan quince minutos para ello —Al asintió sintiéndose muy nervioso, seguro que Scorpius se vería radiante y él solo parecería un perchero a su lado.

 

Las escaleras se le hicieron interminables, en el camino se cruzaron con mucha gente que lo miraba raro y él no entendía por qué, probablemente por el peinado que le había hecho Lily.

 

Cuando se acercaban a la entrada del gran salón, que estaba abierta y dejaba escuchar una animada música en su interior, logró ver que Scorpius también se acercaba con su grupo de amigos. Vestía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscuro.

 

Mudamente sus amigos se adelantaron y entraron sin él, Cris le dejó palmeada la espalda antes de irse, Scorpius no despegaba los ojos de él y él tampoco los despegaba del rubio, no se dio cuanta cuando los amigos de este también habían desaparecido y se encontró frente a él, que lucía completamente hermoso y radiante en ese traje.

 

—Hola —Scorpius le sonrió y parecía que no le despegaba la mirada, lo hacía sentir nervioso—. Estás… radiante —sabía que lo decía para halagarlo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 

—Tú te ves… hermoso —logró decir y trató de agachar la cabeza y esconder sus ojos avergonzados en su cabello, pero no pudo, ahora tenía el cabello corto y bien fijo con quién sabe qué brebaje mágico de su hermana. Scorpius sonrió.

 

—Vamos —cuando Scorpius lo cogió de la mano supo que estaba perdido, todo un escalofrío, imperceptible para el rubio, pero muy notorio para él, lo recorrió. Sintió que el pulso subía y que se acaloraba.

 

Le gustaba _mucho_ Scorpius y tal vez más que mucho. Supo que estaba perdió porque, realmente, sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

 

Cuando entraron a la fiesta, tomados de la mano, pudieron ver la colorida decoración con los motivos de primavera, todos vestían elegante y en un sector había jugo y comida, pero la verdad es que Albus solo podía sentirse abochornado por la forma en que todos parecían mirarlos.

 

Scorpius lo notó.

 

—Nadie va a acercarse a molestar mientras permanezcas conmigo —le habló al oído y Al volvió a sentir que ese abrumador calor lo envolvía, Scorpius tenía ese extraño poder, esa _magia_ sobre él—. Ven.

 

Lo jaló hacia una esquina donde había unos asientos y se sentaron en ellos el uno muy al lado del otro.

 

Albus no podía mirar a Scorpius a la cara porque cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba con que Scorpius tenía los ojos fijos en él y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

 

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó muy cerca de su rostro y Al se limitó a asentir— Ese corte te queda genial.

 

—Yo… —agachó la cabeza—, Lily lo hizo.

 

—Tú hermana sabe lo que hace —le sonrió ampliamente y Albus se quedó sin aire. Scorpius era demasiado guapo para que Al pudiera soportarlo…

 

—Yo… —no sabía que decir ¿Tal vez el peinado si lo hiciera ver un poco mejor? No creía que eso fuera posible… _pero Scorpius parecía tan sincero…_

 

—Ven, vamos a bailar —sin que alcanzara a responder nada se sintió jalado por la cálida mano de Scorpius hacia el centro de la pista y cuando pisaron allí y se encontraron el uno frente al otro. Fue cuando la música decidió cambiar y comenzó a sonar una lenta melodía, algunas parejas salieron de la pista, otras se abrazaron y pegaron más. Al no sabía qué diablos hacer, pero Scorpius actúo rápido y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él y pegando casi completamente su cuerpo al del moreno con una sonrisa que Al no le conocía, pero que le pareció predadora—. Se supone que tienes que poner tus manos en mis hombros… —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

 

Albus se sonrojó y obedeció, apoyó sus manos sobre la chaqueta negra de Scorpius. No era capaz de prestar atención a la música, solo a Scorpius, demasiado cerca y emitiendo calor contra su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros y sus ojos no se habían despegado en ningún momento. Vio como Scorpius se inclinaba suavemente hacía él y no pudo evitar preguntar…

 

—¿Scorp? —y su voz salió temblorosa, pero luego ya nada importó, porque mágicamente todo alrededor desapareció y porque los labios de Scorpius estaban sobre los suyos, los ojos se le cerraron por inercia, sintiendo como los brazos del rubio lo oprimían con más fuerza  hacia él.

 

Albus nunca había dado un beso, por motivos obvios, _según él_. Probablemente si estuviera pensando, en ese momento su cabeza le diría que eso no era posible y que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Pero no estaba pensando, solo podía sentir los labios de Scorp sobre los suyos, cuando abrió un poco la boca sintió como su aliento le llenaba y se dejó guiar por él, se dejó guiar por esos labios ansiosos que parecían querer todo de él. Cuando la lengua del rubio le invadió la boca supo que había muerto y que eso era el paraíso, no pudo más que responderle, que seguirlo en ese roce que lo hacía perder el aire y jadear de manera imperceptible.

 

Cuando le faltó el aire tuvo que separarse y abrió los ojos, mirando a Scorpius sorprendido y tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

 

 _Scorpius, boca, lengua… beso. Scorpius, boca, lengua… beso_.

 

No podía creerlo y no sabía qué pensar, aún estaba abrazado a él y no sabía en qué momento sus manos habían rodeado el cuello del rubio, pero ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos y le sobraban las palabras, porque el rubio sonreía y él tuvo que sonreír, porque, por primera vez en su vida, estaba feliz, _realmente feliz_.

 

 _Lamentablemente… las personas no necesitan un motivo para lastimar a otras…_

 

Aquel momento se quebró con una voz que venía desde el escenario… era Clearwater y a su lado estaban todos los amigos de Scorpius.

 

—Felicidades Scorp, nunca pensamos que de verdad ganarías esta apuesta —Al miró a Scorpius, bien, él sabía lo de la apuesta… pero no entendía por qué Scorpius tenía esa cara de horror y negaba con la cabeza—. Porque, claro ¿Cómo íbamos a imaginar que de verdad lograrías besar a Potter en medio del baile? Que lograrías engañarlo y que tendrías el coraje de cumplir el reto —Albus sentía que algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo, se alejó de Scorpius como si quemara— sí, la verdad es que ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que sí lo besarías a la mitad del baile de primavera? y lograste que te devolviera el beso, aunque esa era la parte fácil… —Albus vio a Clearwater y a todos los amigos de Scorpius sonreír, lo había usado… lo había utilizado de la peor manera y él, como idiota, le había creído ¿Cómo pudo pensar aunque fuera por un momento que un chico como Scorpius se fijaría en él?— Doscientos galeones bien trabajados amigo.

 

De pronto todo el salón lo miraba solo a él y la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, no quería ver a Scorpius, porque aún no podía creer su estupidez, ¿Cómo iba gustarle? Si después de todo… él no era más que solo él.

 

Todas las voces de maestros y demás se perdieron, estaba ido.

 

—Al... —escuchó la voz de Rose y sintió la mano de ella sobre su hombro, eso lo trajo de vuelta y se alejó de inmediato del contacto.

 

—Voy a matarte, maldito cabrón —ese fue Cris, Albus alzó la vista y vio que iba a abalanzarse contra el rubio, pero Al lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza—. Pero… Al…

 

—Es mi culpa Cris, yo fui el idiota que creyó que alguien podía fijarse en mí —miró a su amigo a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

 

—Al… mierda, Al… —Cris trató de abrazarlo, pero él se apartó.

 

—Sólo… sólo déjame estar solo, no quiero ver a nadie… —volteó para irse cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe y tuvo que voltear, Lily le  había dado una cachetada a Scorpius, él no parecía querer defenderse ni decir nada.

 

—Nadie, lastima a mi hermano, maldito idiota… —Al suspiró.

 

—Lily, ya basta. No tienes que hacer nada por mí, ya te dije que fue mi culpa — _por creer que era algo más que solo esto_ se dijo a sí mismo.

 

—Albus… —y esa fue la voz de Scorpius, no lo miró, no podía volver a mirarlo, simplemente le dio la espalda para poder salir de allí y dejar de ser el hazmerreír de todo el salón.

 

—Puedes quedarte con tu dinero… al final eso era lo único importante, hasta me besaste por él…

 

—No, Al… —si Albus hubiera mirado, habría visto que Scorpius quería ir tras él, pero era bloqueado por Cris, Lyon, Rose, Lily y Hugo. Tal vez, habría visto los ojos arrepentidos de Scorpius. Pero  no miró atrás y el daño ya estaba hecho.

 

Albus estaba _roto_ , más que antes… _más que nunca_.

 

Llegó a su cuarto sin saber realmente cómo, se encerró en el baño, abrió el agua para llenar la tina y se quitó toda la ropa sin mirarse al espejo, mientras tanto salió y buscó algo entre sus cosas, daba igual salir desnudo, no había nadie en la habitación. Volvió al baño y la tina ya estaba lista, con el agua tibia tirando un leve vapor.

 

Se hundió en ella, la verdad es que tenía un pensamiento y un objetivo bastante claro.

 

No sería malo para sus padres, suponía y estaba casi seguro de que, en realidad, siempre quisieron tener “la parejita”, el niño y la niña, pero había nacido él así que habían tenido que intentar de nuevo y tener a Lily. No iba a ser demasiado para ellos, de todas maneras nunca notaban si estaba o no allí.

 

Rose estaría molesta y Cris decepcionado, pero si se ponía a pensar en ellos perdería “el valor”.

 

Sus hermanos lo olvidarían fácilmente… al igual que todos los demás.

 

Con los ojos vacíos y en lágrimas, con el dolor oprimiendo en el pecho y con la necesidad de huir, de correr lejos, esta vez sin los pies, de correr lejos y marcharse para no volver jamás, incrustó la navaja en su muñeca izquierda y trazó una larga línea, inmediatamente cortó la segunda muñeca y dejó las manos en el agua.

 

Al fin se marcharía, ahora se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho antes, solucionaría muchos problemas, un problema menos para todo mundo. Sonrió levemente, sería libre, no tendría más dolor y no tendría que enfrentar la humillación, no tendría que soportar el dolor del engaño de la persona que amaba por mucho más tiempo.

 

 _Sí_ , amaba a Scorpius y el dolor que le había producido no tenía medida, era tan inmedible que lo único que podía hacer para solucionarlo, era acabar con su vida, porque de otra manera sabía que no se iría nunca.

 

Pero era su culpa, era su culpa haber creído que alguien como Scorpius se fijaría de alguna forma, en alguien tan poca cosa como él. Debió saber que Scorpius no pasaría tanto tiempo con él si no quisiera lograr algo… debió imaginarlo, debió saberlo…

 

 _Perdió la conciencia_.

 


	5. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 5: Consecuencias.**

 

Cuando se cercioraron de que Scorpius no podría seguir a Al, calculando que ya estaría en la torre de Gryffindor, se miraron todos con rostros preocupados.

 

—Merlín… —Rose suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cris—. Si antes estaba mal esto va a destrozarlo.

 

—No sé por qué no me dejó golpearlo más —Lily arrugó el ceño y miró a lo lejos al rubio motivo de su odio, que parecía hablar con sus amigos, algo molesto, de seguro porque le descubrieron el juego antes de tiempo o algo así. Quién sabe cómo más querría aprovecharse de su hermano.

 

—Pobre Albus —murmuró Lyon.

 

—Mierda, no me puedo quedar aquí más tiempo —Cris miró a su novia—. Lo siento, Rose, pero tengo que ir a ver a Al… —ella asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Vamos, te acompaño… —Cris asintió y miró a los demás.

 

—Nos vemos mañana… —sabía que no era bueno que fueran todos, Albus no querría ver a todo el grupo, era mejor que fueran solo ellos.

 

—Merlín, espero que… —Rose suspiró mientras caminaban a pasos acelerados hacia la torre y sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho—. No espero que esté bien, porque no lo estará pero…

 

—Déjame ir primero… creo que sería mejor que me viera solo a mí —Rose asintió y aceleró el paso, cuando llegaron a la sala común Cris prácticamente corrió hacia su habitación.

 

—¿Al? —abrió la cortina de su amigo, pero no estaba allí, su baúl estaba abierto. Frunció el ceño, su amigo no parecía estar en la habitación— ¡Al!

 

Miró la puerta del baño y trató de abrirla, estaba cerrada.

 

—Al ¿Estás bien? — _nada_ , no hubo respuesta— ¡Al!

 

—Te escuché gritar, ¿Qué ocurre? —Rose llegó corriendo a su lado y lo observó preocupada. Cris la miró con la misma preocupación en los ojos.

 

—Debe estar dentro, pero no responde… ¡AL! —golpeó la puerta con los puños— ¡Mierda, Al, deja de asustarme y abre! — _igual_ , puro silencio— ¡Voy a entrar Al!

 

Dio un paso atrás y...

 

— _Alohomora_ —dijo Rose apuntando hacia la puerta que se entre abrió—. Es más rápido.

 

Cris no quiso perder el tiempo ni pensar de dónde sacó Rose su barita, asintió y se adentró al cuarto de baño, en un acuerdo mudo Rose se quedó fuera por si Al estaba en algún estado vergonzoso. Cris hubiera preferido que así fuera.

 

—¡Al!

 

Hay cosas que las personas jamás olvidan en su vida; la imagen de Al, completamente pálido e inconsciente en una tina con liquido del más vivo color rojo, era una de ellas. Cris nunca podría olvidar el estado en que vio a su mejor amigo y Rose tampoco, cuando entró guiada por el grito de su novio.

 

—¡Oh, por Merlón, oh, por Merlín! —Rose se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a temblar, Cris se acercó a su amigo y le tocó el cuello.

 

—Creo… creo que aún tiene pulso Rose… oh, mierda, Rose —no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente choqueado— ¡Ve por ayuda! ¡No vamos a correr con él hasta la enfermería, empeorará!

 

Rose asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto, necesitaba buscar ayuda y lo necesitaba rápido.

 

—¡Accio Escoba de Hugo! —la escoba de su hermano apareció en un segundo, salió de la torre y montó en ella, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el gran salón que era donde estaban todos, hasta la directora. Desde ese día, Rose perdió el miedo a volar en escoba.

 

Iba por los pasillos como si fuera un cometa, las puertas del gran salón estaban abiertas y le dio igual entrar allí con la escoba y con ese vestido tan corto, los gritos sorprendidos no se hicieron esperar y creyó escuchar que Lily le gritó su nombre, pero no le prestó atención, desmontó frente a la directora y, de repente, todos habían enmudecido.

 

—Señorita Weasley, estoy muy decepcionada de este acto de… —Rose recuperó el aliento y la interrumpió.

 

—Al se está muriendo ¡Tiene que ayudarlo! —la anciana mujer la miró con ojos como platos.

 

—¿Señorita Weasley?

 

—¿Rose? —Lily llegó a su lado y la miraba con ojos como platos, Rose estaba desesperada.

 

—¡Necesitamos a Madame Pomfrey, Al trató de suicidarse y se está muriendo en la tina de su baño! —McGonagall pareció reaccionar y observó a un profesor a su lado y luego hacia todo el salón.

 

—¡La fiesta se acabó! Ve por la enfermera… —le dijo al profesor—, señorita Weasley por favor hable con su prima yo voy con el señor Potter —y más que rápido salió de allí, Rose no entendió a qué se refería, hasta que miró a Lily y pudo ver que ella parecía estar en shock.

 

—No es verdad… no mi hermano, él no… —negaba con la cabeza y Lyon trataba de abrazarla  pero ella no parecía querer reaccionar.

 

—Dime qué le ocurrió —Rose no podía creer que él, de entre todas las personas, le estuviera preguntando por Al— ¡Dime que está bien!

 

—¡Qué te importa, maldito idiota! —Rose jamás había sido de violencia, pero en ese momento le incrustó un puñetazo en el rostro a Scorpius Malfoy— ¡Tú lo rompiste! ¡Tú lo dañaste! ¡Quieres saber cómo estaba! ¡Quieres saber si estaba bien! —sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Scorpius la miraba de una manera que a cualquiera le habría parecido devastadora, pero no a Rose, no a ella, no en ese momento— ¡En una tina llena de sangre con las venas cortadas! ¡No, maldita serpiente, no está bien!

 

—¿Scorpius estás bien? —Hydra Zabini se acercó a su amigo y trató de tocarle el rostro pero este se apartó.

 

—No… no me toques —la muchacha apretó los labios; la habían jodido, la habían jodido y en grande. Miró a sus demás amigos y les hizo una seña, pidiendo ayuda para que pudieran llevarse a Scorpius de allí.

 

—¿Es verdad? —Lily miraba a Rose con los ojos en lágrimas y parecía que recién reaccionaba, Rose asintió al borde del colapso. Cuando Lily se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando de manera incontrolable, ella tampoco pudo retenerse, lloró en los brazos de su prima con la misma intensidad que esta, lloraron abrazadas en completo desconsuelo.

 

 

 

—No va a pasarle nada, la señora Pomfrey lo curará —Greta lo observaba con los brazos cruzados— ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que está loco?

 

—¡No está loco! —Scorpius la observó con odio y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala común— Nunca voy a perdonarme esto… nunca… —se cubrió el rostro con las manos y ahogó un grito—. Al...

 

—Fuimos estúpidos… —Hydra se sentó a su lado mientras Rubeus y Nicholas asentían dándole la razón.

 

—No lo fuimos —Greta se cruzó de brazos—. Solo queríamos divertirnos un poco…

 

—Estuvo mal —Hydra la fulminó con la mirada—, nos comportamos como idiotas —agachó la cabeza—, mi madre va a estar tan decepcionada…

 

—¿Y cómo va a enterarse? —Greta enarcó una ceja y Hydra bufó.

 

—¿Realmente crees que no va a enterarse? Te recuerdo que la tía de Scorpius se encarga de la clase de música —gruñó con rabia—. La tía Daphne le contará a la tía Astoria y luego a mi madre y… Merlín, fuimos tan idiotas.

 

—Mi madre dirá que fue algo de adolecentes… —declaró Greta.

 

—Una persona casi muere, joder, con la de veces que mi madre me dijo que no fuera como ella, que fuera una orgullosa Slytherin pero con la astucia por delante, que no hiciera cosas así —Hydra no dejaba de murmurar y Greta ponía los ojos en blanco, los demás solo miraban el espectáculo, mudos, sumergidos en sus propios mundos y pensamientos.

 

—Nos castigarán… —murmuró Nicholas.

 

—No pueden castigarnos, no rompimos las reglas… —Greta adoptó un porte altivo.

 

—Deberían poder —murmuró Scorpius, Greta lo observó completamente decepcionada. El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hasta su cuarto, aún sabiendo que esa noche le sería imposible dormir.

 

 

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que, como profesora y menos aún, como directora, sentía tanto miedo, ver a Popy obligar al inconsciente Potter a beber pociones y colocando hechizos de calentamiento sobre él, mientras le aseguraba que si hubieran llegado tarde estaría perdido, pero que gracias a la pronta ayuda estaría bien, aunque las cicatrices tardarían dos semanas de pomadas en desaparecer por completo, no la tranquilizó.

 

Tenía que hablar con Harry y Ginny, pero prefirió esperar hasta el día siguiente, así fue como, hace unos minutos, había hablado con Harry, porque Ginny había salido a trabajar y Harry tenía turno hasta la noche, pidiéndole su presencia para informándole de la situación. Su ex alumno avisó que llegaría por la chimenea en unos minutos, abrió la chimenea y, sin que se lo esperara, llegó otra visita.

 

—Perdone que haya venido sin avisar, directora —no veía a Draco Malfoy hace mucho tiempo, le sorprendió en demasía su llegada.

 

—Señor Malfoy, me temo que en este momento no puedo atenderlo… las situaciones —el rubio asintió.

 

—Precisamente por eso he venido, tengo que hablar con mi hijo, le agradecería que lo hiciera venir, no me importa que usted o cualquiera escuche lo que le tengo que decir, pero tengo que hablar con él —la directora se mostró sorprendida, sin embargo, mandó a que un elfo trajera al muchacho.

 

Justo en ese momento apareció Harry, él moreno ni siquiera miró al rubio, solo a la directora, con una expresión preocupada.

 

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué diablos no me llamaron anoche, Minerva? —la mujer suspiró.

 

—Hola Harry, pensé que llamarte anoche no ayudaría a nada, Albus está bien ahora, está dormido, tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas —suspiró—, pero lo que ocurrió es lo que me preocupa.

 

—Quiero saber qué pasó —apremió Harry y la directora le dio una leve mirada a Draco, pero supuso que el rubio ya debía saber qué había ocurrido gracias a su profesora de música, así que tenía empezar con la parte difícil.

 

—Harry, Albus, anoche… trató de suicidarse —Harry abrió mucho los ojos, se afirmó del escritorio para no caer hacia atrás.

 

—Tiene que ver con el chico Malfoy verdad, él tiene que haberle hecho algo o… —la directora abrió la boca, pero justo en ese momento, Scorpius entró guiado por un elfo que desapareció al instante. Harry volteó a verlo y recién en ese momento pareció notar que Draco estaba allí, pero su odio estaba concentrado en Scorpius, que lucía ojeroso y asustado, con la vista fija en su padre, Harry dio un paso hacia él.

 

—Harry —dijo la directora, pero no fue ella quien lo detuvo, Draco le puso una mano en frente y lo miró con ojos serios.

 

—De mi hijo me encargo yo, Potter —entonces Draco miró a su hijo, enojado, como estaba y sin un ápice de compasión—. Tienes idea… de lo decepcionado que estoy.

 

—Papá… —Scorpius no sabía qué más decir y Draco lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos.

 

—No te eduqué así, no te eduqué para que fueras por ahí jugándole este tipo de bromas a la gente. Creí haberte educado para que no cometieras mis mismos errores —si Harry, por algún segundo, pensó que Malfoy iba a felicitar a su hijo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Malfoy lucía genuinamente enfadado y decepcionado—. Lastimaste a alguien a propósito Scorpius, ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar la cantidad de veces que te pedí que jamás hicieras eso ¿Por qué? —y parecía realmente desear una buena explicación, parecía desear una respuesta que lo ayudara a comprender.

 

—Yo… mis amigos me retaron y no quería… pero papá te juro que…

 

—¿Te retaron tus amigos? Y pensaste que si no hacías lo que te pedían, dañar a alguien, eso te haría ver cobarde —no era una pregunta, pero Scorpius asintió avergonzado—. Pensaste que era cobarde negarte a lastimar a alguien —y sabía, Scorpius sabía que ahora su padre se refería a él mismo, a ese anciano director del que le había hablado alguna vez, al que se había negado a matar, acto gracias al que luego había logrado salir libre.

 

—No, papá, te juro que…

 

—¿Sabes lo que significa que una persona muera, Scorpius? Porque gracias al daño que le causaste ese niño casi muere ¿Sabes lo que significa? —Scorpius asintió lentamente, pero Draco negó con la cabeza—. No, yo creo que no lo sabes; significa que no estará nunca más allí, los suicidas no son dados a convertirse en fantasmas —Scorpius tembló ante la imagen de un Albus pálido y transparente y a pesar de que Draco lo notó, no se detuvo; quería que lo entendiera—, significa que cuando entraras a transformaciones y miraras su pupitre, él no estaría allí —Scorpius sollozó—, significa que nunca tendrías la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo, de verlo de verdad, porque al pasar de los años, aunque creyeras verlo en la calle, nunca sería él, Scorpius, jamás tendrías la oportunidad de cruzártelo, de creer verlo y que efectivamente sea él, porque, escúchame bien Scorpius —lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijo a los ojos—, nunca sería él, por más que quisieras, por mucho que alguien se le pareciera, no sería él, _jamás_.

 

Harry miraba la escena con ojos sorprendidos, no podía creer que Malfoy le estuviera diciendo todo eso a su hijo, que realmente se estuviera asegurando, a su manera, de que no volvería a cometer ese error, podría hasta haber sentido lástima por el chico, que a las finales era solo eso, un chico, pero no podía, no cuando él había lastimado a su hijo.

 

—Papá —Draco vio como su hijo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin saber realmente que ese era el primer momento en que Scorpius se permitía llorar por todo lo que había pasado y que lo hacía solo porque él estaba allí—. No quería que él supiera de la apuesta, nunca quise que se enterara… —Draco lo miró confundido, eso no tenía sentido—, no quería lastimarlo, al principio era todo un juego de los chicos pero luego… —y Draco vio como su hijo sollozaba y presintió que algo venía, supo que había más allí de lo que realmente estaba viendo—. Él es tan genial papá, deberías verlo correr… es muy veloz y su sonrisa es como si brillara y siempre está escondiendo sus ojos, estoy seguro de que es porque se parece a su padre, no cree que sea para nada bello cuando es realmente hermoso y tiene esa forma de sonrojarse por todo y yo… él…

 

—¿Scorpius? —Draco observó a su hijo comprendiendo todo y Scorpius se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando en ellos.

 

—No quería papá, no quería lastimarlo, jamás habría querido que le pasara nada. Fue una estupidez, no sabía que ellos iban a subir al escenario y dirían eso —sollozó y Draco le palmeó la espalda, completamente sorprendido—. No lo besé por la apuesta, lo besé porque me gusta, me gusta mucho…

 

Los tres adultos que estaban allí estaban completamente sorprendidos, nadie sabía qué decir ante esas declaraciones, no era algo que ellos se esperaran. Draco se recompuso y alejó un poco a su hijo.

 

—Entonces me parece que has recibido un buen castigo, no creo que puedas volver a acercarte a él —Scorpius no podía creer que su padre le estuviera diciendo eso—, esto va a enseñarte que todo se devuelve Scorpius, no quiero que sufras, pero lamentablemente estás pagando el peso de tus actos.

 

—Papá…

 

—He terminado contigo —se apartó y lo miró a los ojos—. Sé que la directora no puede castigarte porque, técnicamente, no hiciste nada malo, pero quiero que sepas y que le hagas saber a Hydra, que al menos tú y ella estarán castigados todas las vacaciones. Dile a ella que Pansy y Blaise están muy enojados —Scorpius asintió cabizbajo. Draco miró a la directora—, al menos que usted quiera decirle algo, creo que puede irse ¿Verdad? —la mujer asintió, aún demasiado sorprendida para articular palabras. Draco hizo un gesto afirmativo—. Bien, vuelve a tu sala común, nos veremos en vacaciones si es que no se te ocurre hacer alguna otra estupidez.

 

Scorpius asintió y se acercó a su padre, Draco suspiró y besó la mejilla de su hijo.

 

—Adiós —le dijo en tono cortante y Scorpius caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando tenía la mano sobre el pomo y volteó la cabeza para ver a su padre suplicante— ¿Sí?

 

—¿Él…? —Draco suspiró.

 

—Por lo que escuché ya está bien y descansando. Así que déjalo en paz, Scorpius, puedes irte —el rubio asintió y salió de allí.

 

Draco giró su cuerpo hacia la que fue su profesora de Transformaciones.

 

—Muchas gracias por dejarme hablar con él, directora, y créame que lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido, no volverá a pasar —la mujer asintió, mirando a Draco, por primera vez, con otros ojos. Viendo a un hombre maduro que había aprendido de los golpes del pasado.

 

—Le creo, señor Malfoy y por favor, créame usted, cuando le digo que creo que se ha convertido en un buen hombre —Draco suspiró y sonrió levemente.

 

—Gracias directora, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para enmendar mis errores, no me esperaba que Scorpius hiciera algo así, le aseguro que esa no fue la crianza que yo le di —miró a Harry y sus miradas se encontraron, a Draco le sorprendió no encontrar rencor en sus ojos—. Lamento todo lo ocurrido con tu hijo, Potter, espero que él mejore.

 

—Gracias Malfoy por… —Harry no sabía cómo agradecer las palabras que había dado Draco a su hijo, el rubio se limitó a asentir y caminar a la chimenea.

 

—Era lo que debía hacer —inclinó la cabeza—. Buenos días. Mansión Malfoy —dijo lanzando los polvos flu y desapareciendo entre una llamarada verde.

 

—Quiero verlo —Harry miró a su antigua jefa de casa y ella suspiró.

 

—Tienes que tener cuidado Harry, debes entender que tu hijo trató de suicidarse y, haya sido o no gatillado por lo que hizo el joven Malfoy, no es normal que un adolescente de la edad de Albus pase por algo así y tome la decisión de matarse —la mujer miró a Harry completamente seria—. Esto viene de mucho antes.

 

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que algo iba mal con mi hijo desde antes y yo no me había dado cuenta? —la profesora sabía que era algo que Harry no querría admitir y mucho menos quería tener que echarle la culpa, pero todo apuntaba a ello.

 

—Estoy diciendo que algo va mal desde antes con Albus, Harry, no sé si no lo habías notado, tampoco lo hizo ninguno de sus profesores, pero tal vez deberías hablar con sus amigos, creo que ellos podrían darte una respuesta más clara sobre el tema —Harry asintió—. Creo que están en la enfermería esperando a que despierte, puedes hablar con ellos mientras tú también esperas.

 

—Gracias —dijo asintiendo y la mujer le dedicó un gesto asertivo que le indicó que ya podía salir de allí.

 

Harry conocía bien Hogwarts, jamás diría que sabía el colegio al pie de la letra, pero sí que conocía muchas partes de él, no le fue difícil llegar hasta la enfermería sin ser visto. Una vez allí avanzó por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una camilla. Allí, acompañado de sus amigos y su hermana que estaban sentados a su lado, estaba su hijo, pálido e inconsciente, con las muñecas vendadas en tela blanca.

 

—Papá —Lily se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo, Harry la retuvo entre sus brazos y se olvidó de Al por un momento, mirando a su pequeña que tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba ojerosa.

 

—Deberías ir a descansar, no quiero que te pase nada a ti también —Lily suspiró triste.

 

—Estoy bien.

 

—Prefiero que vayas a descansar —y a pesar de que su tono era amable, Lily supo que era una orden y le hizo un gesto a Lyon que la siguió, al igual que Hugo, los tres hicieron un gesto de mano y desaparecieron tras la ávida mirada de Harry que no despegaba la vista del chico que parecía querer algo con su pequeña.

 

—Tío Harry —le llamó Rose, haciéndole volver a la realidad y dándose cuenta de nuevo de que allí estaba Albus y que, al parecer, el más tranquilo de sus hijos tenía problemas, aunque él no lo creía posible, nunca había tenido problemas con él. Observó a su sobrina y a Cris, lo conocía y le agradaba, era un buen muchacho, pero ambos lucían serios, Rose hasta enojada y eso era decir mucho— ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en Lily por un momento y darte cuenta de que Albus está aquí?

 

Harry la miró confundido y la pelirroja bufó.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—A que es, precisamente por esto, que se ha armado este problema… —Rose arrugó el ceño y comenzó a hablar sin ganas de detenerse, era una Gryffindor y le estaba subiendo el valor y el coraje por la garganta a una rapidez impresionante—. Si hubieras visto a Albus, si le hubieras prestado algo de atención, si le hubieras prestado aunque fuera una parte de la atención que le prestas a James o Lily esto no hubiera pasado.

 

—Rose… —le llamó Cris, bien, él era de decir todo sin pelos en la lengua, pero sabía que esto le podía traer problemas a su novia.

 

—No —Rose miró a Cris enojada—. Esto me tiene cansada, pensaba decírselo a mi madre para que lo hablara contigo —miró a Harry—. Pero es que no me entra en la cabeza cómo diablos no te has dado cuenta de la baja autoestima de tu hijo.

 

Harry estaba completamente pasmado, no sabía que responder ni decir a lo que su sobrina decía, así que Rose continuó.

 

—Albus siempre creyendo que no es suficiente y no te das cuenta, siempre opacado por sus hermanos, siempre viendo a James como lo que nunca llegará a ser y a Lily como la princesa inalcanzable ¿Cómo competir con eso? ¿Cómo si es solo él? —Rose gruñó— Eso es lo que Al piensa, que no es suficiente ¿Por qué no vuela? Porque prefiere dejarlo a tratar de seguir tu figura y tener que decepcionarse ¿Por qué corre? Porque es diferente a todo lo que ustedes hacen y porque piensa que eso representa lo que él mejor hace; huir.

 

—Yo… —Harry no sabía qué decir— ¿Desde cuándo…?

 

—Albus es así desde que lo conozco —murmuró Cris sin poder evitarlo y Harry se sorprendió—. Nunca se ha visto a sí mismo como un chico atractivo o simpático. Creo que aún piensa que en algún momento nos cansaremos de “fingir” —hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos— que es nuestro amigo y que nos agrada.

 

—Merlín… de verdad, yo…

 

—Nunca te has dado cuenta, los ojos siempre son para Lily que es la niña, la mujer y para James, el bromista, el mayor ¿Y qué hay de Al? _Nada_ , porque Al no es problema, simplemente se hace aparte para no causarle problemas a nadie, de los que, según él, ya causa solo con existir —Rose lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tanto así que se iba a irse sin dejar una nota si quiera, como si a nadie le importara saber lo que tenía que decir, como si nadie fuera a extrañarlo o a darse cuenta de que no estaba —sollozó—. No puedo soportar verlo así, no puedo soportar ver a mi amigo creyendo que no vale nada y no puedo creer que tú lo hayas soportado.

 

—Yo nunca noté que…

 

—¡Es porque no lo ves! ¡Nunca lo ves! —Rose sabía que no debía estarle gritando a su tío, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando veía a Al tan pálido y desvanecido en esa cama.

 

—Lo del chico Malfoy… —dijo Harry. Rose negó con la cabeza.

 

—Pensé que él realmente había visto a Al, que realmente podría ayudarlo. No debí confiarme… —Harry no suspiró.

 

—A Malfoy le gusta Al —Rose frunció el ceño—. Lo vi decírselo a su padre, mientras decía que nunca había querido lastimar a Al y que le gustaba, que besó a Al porque le gustaba de verdad…

 

—¿Y le creíste?

 

—Nadie puede ser tan buen mentiroso, no frente a su propio padre y llorando —Rose se sorprendió un momento, pero finalmente bufó.

 

—¿Y qué más da? Igualmente lastimó a Al y aunque le diga que Malfoy de verdad lo quería no va a creerme, así que da igual. Eso no ayudará —observó a su primo y le acarició el cabello—. Y no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a él y lo lastime.

 

—Si se acerca lo golpearé —aseguró Cris. Harry suspiró.

 

—Es bueno saber que quieren defender a Al, pero en mi experiencia él debe poder vivir las cosas por sí mismo y ustedes deberían…

 

—Viviendo las cosas por sí mismo y porque lo dejamos es que está así ahora —Rose suspiró y Harry apretó los labios— ¿Por qué no lo viste tío? Dime ¿Qué de malo tiene Al que nunca lo ves? Porque yo no soy capaz de encontrar nada malo en él, solo su baja autoestima.

 

—No hay nada malo en Al —dijo Harry—. Yo… —Harry trató de pensar, comenzó a recordar los momentos que había pasado con Al, dándose cuenta de que prácticamente no existían y que, los pocos que tenían juntos, siempre había estado allí, lejos, en silencio, como si viera a sus hermanos brillar y no quisiera quedarse ciego con la luz, no creía recordar ningún momento en que hubieran estado ambos solos y eso lo aterraba, porque sí recordaba muchos momentos con Lily y James a solas, con ambos y los momentos en que había estado sus hijos el rostro de Albus se le hacía borroso, como si no hubiera estado realmente allí, _como si no le hubiera prestado atención_. Eso lo aterraba, porque le decía, le hacía saber, que de alguna manera podía ser su culpa.

 

—¿Qué…? —Al abrió los ojos y sintió la luz pegar fuerte en ellos, parpadeó tratando de aclarar su vista, achicó los ojos observando las figuras a su alrededor. Cris, Rose… su padre. Él no estaba…— ¡Mierda! —se llevó el brazo derecho a los ojos y comenzó a golpear con el puño libre el colchón de la cama— ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

 

—Al… —sintió la mano de Rose reteniendo su mano y él la apartó, se quitó el brazo de los ojos y la miró con rabia

 

—¿Por qué me hacen esto? Iba a estar bien, no iba a estorbar más, iba a librarme del dolor —sintió las lágrimas caer por sus ojos—, solo quería librarme del dolor…

 

Harry no podía ver a su hijo así, no podía creer que ese niño que lloraba en esa cama pidiendo consuelo fuera su hijo, no podía creer que estuviera sufriendo tanto y él no hubiera hecho nada.

 

—Hijo —se acercó hasta quedar al lado de él y extendió una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas, Al agachó la cabeza queriendo que su cabello cubriera su mirada, inútilmente porque estaba corto.

 

—Estoy bien papá, puedes volver a casa —murmuró. No quería causar problemas, no quería que lo viera así.

 

—Merlín Al, cómo podría volver a casa contigo así —Harry tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos y se encontró ese verde lleno de lágrimas con el verde de su padre y Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a besarle la frente y las mejillas. Para abrazarlo luego, apretando con fuerza y logrando que Al llorara con desesperación— Mi niño… —susurró mientras le acariciaba y besaba el cabello— ¿Cómo permití que llegaras a esto?

 

Albus no decía nada, se limitaba a llorar en los brazos de su padre, sintiendo ese calor que emanaba, ese olor que le daba seguridad, sintiendo que estaba acogido donde debía estar. Cuando su respiración comenzó a calmarse y a sentirse más sereno, Harry lo apartó para poder verlo.

 

—Tienes que salir de esto Al, yo no puedo sacarte, nadie puede. Eres tú el que tiene que salir, eres tú el que tiene que verse al espejo y verse de verdad —Harry secó las mejillas de su hijo con sus pulgares—. Tienes que verte como te ve Rose, como te ve Cris —apretó los labios— hasta como te ve ese chico Malfoy…

 

Albus agachó la cabeza y negó con ella.

 

—Yo lo vi hablar con su padre, Al, lo vi decir que eras hermoso, que le gustabas —Al lo miró como si no le creyera— y no te pido que me creas ni que le creas a él ni mucho menos que lo perdones, te digo esto para demostrarte que sí, que hay mucha gente que te ve como realmente eres, que eres solo tú el que no lo logra, Al —Harry suspiró y le despeinó el cabello—. Yo te veo, Al —Harry observaba a su hijo con inmenso amor en los ojos y Al no podía creer lo que veía en los ojos de su padre, ese brillo que parecía que siempre había visto solo para sus hermanos, pero ahora no era para ellos, era para él—. Te veo y veo que eres más de lo que crees.

 

 

 

—Tengo que recuperarlo —miró a sus amigos, Greta bufó y se cruzó de brazos, Hydra lo miró triste y los chicos se mantuvieron serios— ¡Es que lo lastimé! Y no quiero perderlo…

 

—Scorp, tú no lo lastimaste, fuimos nosotros —Hydra se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello.

 

—No creo que ni él ni sus amigos piensen así —Hydra apretó los labios.

 

—Pues bien, somos Slytherin —se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada altiva, Scorpius frunció el ceño—. Nos caracteriza nuestra astucia. Somos astutos, Scorpius, y vamos a lograr que tengas a tu chico contigo —miró a los demás— ¿Verdad? —Rubeus y Nicholas asintieron, Greta arrugó la nariz.

 

—No cuentes conmigo para esa estupidez —se volteó y se fue.

 

—Nada va a traérmelo de vuelta Hydra… —la chica se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Esta bien que te guste, pero no vas a ponerte tan pesimista como él —le dedicó una mirada severa—. Todos vamos a pensar y a tratar de trazar un plan.

 

—No espero que me perdone ahora, con que lo haga en un futuro… cuando se haya calmado su dolor… con eso me bastaría —Hydra achicó los ojos.

 

—Algo se nos ocurrirá.

 

 

 

Luego de que sus amigos y su padre se fueran, porque la enfermera alegó que él necesitaba descansar, se dejó caer de lado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y muchos pensamientos dando vuelta en su cabeza.

 

Las palabras de su padre, aquellas que decían que debía levantarse solo, aquellas que le hacían saber que tenía un problema, el brillo de sus ojos… lo que dijo de Scorpius…

 

Aquello último era lo que más lo intrigaba, no sabía qué pensar sobre eso, le gustaría creer que Scorpius de verdad le quería, pero también estaba esa parte en su cabeza que le decía que su padre no sabía, que su padre no había visto lo que había ocurrido. A Albus le era muy difícil de creer algo así.

 

Trataba de pensar en las palabras de su padre, cuando le decía que debía comenzar a verse a sí mismo como el muchacho “maravilloso” que era. Le costaba asimilarlo, pero sabía que debía hacer un esfuerzo, por su padre, por sus amigos y… por él mismo.

 

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pero un leve roce en su hombro lo hizo abrirlos y sentarse de golpe.

 

—Scorpius —su nombre se le escapó de los labios, lo miraba entre maravillado y sorprendido porque se veía tan guapo como siempre. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, hasta que sintió el dolor punzante en el pecho. _Todo había sido mentira_ — ¿Qué quieres aquí, Malfoy?

 

Scorpius tragó en seco, Albus jamás le había hablado ni mirado así, pero, contra todo, tenía que decirle lo que quería decirle.

 

—No era mi intención, no te besé por la apuesta —Albus abrió la boca para protestar, pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando—. Mira, solo… no tienes que perdonarme ahora, no tienes que perdonarme si no quieres, pero… pero quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea para que me perdones —Albus arrugó el ceño y Scorpius sintió deseos de suspirar por el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca, _tan cerca_ —. Mis amigos —Albus apretó los labios—. Están arrepentidos, están planeando la forma de ayudarme a recuperarte y… Al, quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea para que me perdones, aunque tenga que seguir los planes de esos locos, así tenga que… —suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Sé que no podrás perdonarme así de rápido, sé que no merezco que me perdones, aunque nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, esperaré y haré todo lo posible mientras espero… para que me perdones —Albus no sabía qué decir, Scorpius podía leerlo en sus ojos—. Porque tú, Al, aunque no me creas, tú vales eso y más.

 

—Scorpius —Albus estaba dispuesto… estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo y él lo sabía. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ser perdonado, no en ese momento.

 

—No —negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar para acallarlo—. No voy a dejar que me perdones ahora, porque ahora no merezco que me perdones y si tú me perdonas ahora es porque piensas que yo valgo más que tu dolor o que el daño que te hice, y no es así, tienes que saber que tú vales más que eso —suspiró, no era algo que quisiera decirle, pero realmente quería mucho a Albus y quería que mejorara _, que él también se quisiera_ —. Si me perdonas ahora, será porque no te quieres a ti mismo, Al. Y no puedo permitir que me perdones, porque si permito que me perdones, sería permitir que sigas pensando así, y no puedo —soltó aire y miró aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban—. Quiero que me perdones Al, pero quiero que sea de verdad —lo observó con ojos tristes— y no será de verdad hasta que tú no te perdones a ti mismo por lo que sea que te estés culpando —volteó para irse, tenía que hacerlo porque si lo encontraba quién fuera se ganaría una gran reprimenda. Pero antes de desaparecer tras la cortina tenía que decirle algo más, así que giró para verlo de nuevo—. Yo tuve la culpa, Al. No tú.

 

Y se fue, dejando a Al con muchos más pensamientos de los que antes tenía. Mucho más en qué pensar.

 

 _Hasta que tú no te perdones a ti mismo por lo que sea que te estés culpando…_

 


	6. Despertando

**Capítulo 6: Despertando.**

 

Fueron _días_ en los que Albus parecía sumido en un ensimismamiento del que nadie podía sacarlo. No que Albus quisiera preocupar a nadie y mucho menos se daba cuenta, es solo que tenía mucho que pensar y eso lo mantenía alejado del mundo.

 

 _Días_ , tratando de dilucidar y de sacar algo de las palabras de Scorpius.

 

 _Hasta que tú no te perdones a ti mismo por lo que sea que te estés culpando…_

 

Tardó bastante. Pensó en lo que significaban esas palabras; Scorpius le dijo que él se estaba culpando por algo y que necesitaba perdonarse a sí mismo. Luego de pensarlo demasiado y de un ir y venir en su mente entre la negación y la duda. Admitió que sí, se había estado culpando de algo. De más que algo si debía decir la verdad.

 

Se estaba culpando por ser tan parecido a su padre físicamente y no sicológicamente. Era duro admitirlo y absurdo al pensarlo, pero se estaba culpando por ello ¿Tenía realmente la culpa?

 

 _No_. Él no tenía la culpa de parecerse a su padre y no ser como él, él era una persona diferente y obviamente _debía_ ser diferente. No tenía la culpa de parecerse a su papá.

 

Se estaba culpando por ser el hijo “insuficiente” del héroe, Harry Potter ¿Tenía la culpa por eso?

 

 _No_. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser hijo de un héroe? No era su culpa que su padre hubiera derrotado a un mago oscuro en el pasado y que por eso la gente esperara más de él. Pasó muchos años antes de que él naciera y él no tenía la culpa de eso.

 

Se culpaba porque la gente se acercaba a él solo por ser hijo de quién era y no por él mismo ¿Tenía la culpa?

 

 _Sí_. Él tenía la culpa de eso, porque no era muy interesante por sí mismo, porque nunca se mostraba ni dejaba que nadie se le acercara, así que, sí, era su culpa. Porque se había dejado opacar por el nombre de su padre, él mismo le había dado demasiada importancia y, tal como Scorpius le había pedido, iba a perdonarse. Él se iba a perdonar por no ser lo suficientemente interesante y, desde ahora en adelante, iba a ser lo que era, así sin más y si a alguien no le gustaba y no lo encontraba interesante, pues que se alejara, él era como era y ya está.

 

Sí, se perdonó por no ser lo suficientemente interesante, pero no se proponía cambiar, porque se gustaba así; sus calificaciones no eran malas, tenía buenos amigos y era muy bueno en un deporte que amaba ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? Se perdonaba, sí, pero lo hacía para poder estar bien con él mismo.

 

No era estúpido, sabía que era muy difícil salir así como así del agujero en que había estado metido, sabía que habría momentos en que su antiguo yo querría salir y hacerse presente, pero también sabía que, a penas notarlo su conciencia, trataría de contenerse y de verle el lado lógico al asunto. Porque la clave estaba allí, en verle la lógica.

 

Así que esa mañana, después de haber pensado tanto, se levantó ya siendo él. Siendo Albus. Saludó a sus amigos con normalidad, les siguió en las conversaciones, estos se mostraban sorprendidos, pero aliviados. Al se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, su mutismo pudo haberlos asustado, pero ahora se sentía bien y esperaba que eso los tranquilizara.

 

Lo que si, ni siquiera su “despertar” lo preparó para lo que encontró al entrar al Gran Comedor esa mañana.

 

 _Aquello_ , era un GRAN alboroto. Las paredes y estaban tapizadas de carteles y las mesas y el suelo estaban repletas de los mismos papeles, era como si hubieran dejado caer una lluvia de esos carteles dándole un extraño tono blanco a todo el comedor, los profesores trataban de limpiar mientras los chicos tomaban los carteles y reían a carcajada limpia.

 

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? —preguntó Cris en voz alta y Albus se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba y recogía dos de esos carteles. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que había allí.

 

—Scorpius… —susurró con ojos como platos.

 

 _Y es que estaba muy sorprendido_.

 

En la parte superior del folleto decía en letras grandes y verdes:

 

 

 **“Campaña: Por una reconquista. Scorpius Malfoy necesita ayuda”**

 

Y luego una foto de Scorpius solo en un rincón, en el otro salía mirando el vacío, miró la que tenía Rose en sus manos y allí salía jalando la mano de uno de sus amigos en algo que parecía un dramático pedido de ayuda. Bajo la fotografía rezaba:

 

 _“Scorpius está desolado por la perdida de la persona que más quiere (sí, el que él denomina como el moreno más sexy de Hogwards, de ojos verdes y cabello azabache, Gryffindor e hijo de un héroe) y está desesperado, no come bien, no duerme, sus amigos afirman haberlo escuchado llorar por las noches (aunque lo niegue, sus ojos rojos e hinchados no mienten)._

 _Así que necesita ayuda, cualquier idea que pueda ayudar, comuníquensela a Hydra Zabini quien ha sido nombrada la directora de la campaña: ‘Por una reconquista’. Den sus ideas para sacar a este rubio Slytherin de su martirio y formar una pareja feliz. Contamos con ustedes.”_

 

—¿Es un chiste? —preguntó Cris enarcando una ceja, Albus se sonrojó completamente y buscó a Scorpius con la mirada. Estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, completamente rojo sentado junto a Hydra que hablaba animadamente con un grupo de chicas de otras casas que habían ido, de seguro, con “ideas”.

 

Scorpius lo miraba fijo, y Albus se preguntó si él también estaría _así_ de rojo. Lo vio apretar los labios en una muda disculpa por haberlo vuelto el foco del colegio. Albus solo atinó a reír y negar con la cabeza para luego mirar a sus amigos con la carcajada aún en los labios.

 

Es que, _había_ que decirlo, esa cara de Scorpius era muy graciosa, tanto como en el folleto como ahora.

 

—Se lo está tomando en serio… ¿Qué harás? —Rose miró a su primo interrogante y él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de reír.

 

—Creo que él sabe que ya es momento de comenzar a buscar su perdón —Rose arrugó el ceño sin comprender, abrió la boca dispuesta a preguntar, pero Albus continuó—. Hay que ver qué le recomiendan y qué está dispuesto a hacer.

 

Ni Rose ni Cris pudieron esconder su sorpresa ante las palabras de su amigo, Albus no se comportaba así, tan seguro y dispuesto a divertirse. No sabían que este era un nuevo Albus, uno que quería cambiar y empezar a disfrutar más que sufrir.

 

Caminaron a sentarse mientras los profesores trataban de despejar todo y Albus buscaba una tostada por debajo de todos los carteles y luego se disponía a comer.

 

—¡No puedo escucharlos a todos! —todas las miradas se dirigieron a Hydra Zabini que había gritado eso parándose arriba de su mesa, enmudeciendo a todo el alumnado— Todas las sugerencias me las dan por escrito, porque sino se me olvidarán.

 

—¡Señorita Zabini! ¡Bájese de la mesa! —la directora McGonagall se apresuró a retarla y la muchacha se sonrojó y se bajó de la mesa. La mujer suspiró, si pensó que James Potter y Fred Weasley iban a ser su generación más alocada, se había equivocado. Debió saber que un Potter y un Malfoy en un mismo año causarían revuelo, aunque claro, nunca se esperó que fuera _esa_ clase de revuelo— No los castigo solo porque esto no está prohibido — _aunque debería_ , se dijo mentalmente y, agitando su varita, hizo que todos los panfletos sobre las mesas se ordenaran en pequeños montoncitos, _ya barrerían luego los elfos domésticos_ — Sigan comiendo.

 

Los murmullos volvieron a aparecer hasta convertirse en animadas conversaciones y la mujer suspiró mientras miraba a Albus Potter sonreír animadamente mientras hablaba con sus amigos. _Al menos él parecía estar bien_.

 

 

 

La cantidad de recomendaciones absurdas, las no tanto, la cantidad de nombres de chicas (y chicos) que se ofrecían a consolar a Scorpius fue tan grande que Hydra necesitó la ayuda de muchos para dejar un reducido número de unas veinte sugerencias. Scorpius la miró con escepticismo y una ceja enarcada.

 

—Sigo pensando que esto fue una mala idea —la morena volvió a bufar como todas las veces anteriores en que el rubio había dicho aquello.

 

—No te lo voy a explicar de nuevo, es RO-MAN-TI-CO —tuvo especial cuidado en marcar bien cada sílaba de la palabra—. Tú lo viste, hasta sonrió.

 

—Se reía de mí, que es diferente —ella hizo un movimiento con la mano como si espantara una mosca.

 

—Tonterías, estaba conmovido y han pasado tres días desde los carteles así que es buen momento de que hagas algo, todos están expectantes —le pasó la pila de cartas—, escoge ya y has algo —se puso las manos a la cintura—. No he trabajado tan duro solo para que te quedes sin hacer nada.

 

Scorpius sabía que era una sentencia de muerte, pero comenzó a ver las hojas.

 

Flores.

 

 _Albus no es una chica._

 

Chocolates.

 

 _Albus pensará que los compré con el dinero de la apuesta._

Regalarle la snitch del próximo partido.

 

 _Queda más de un mes para eso._

Cantarle.

 

 _Albus…_

 

 _Eso_ , Scorpius supo que esa era la opción perfecta, Albus nunca lo había escuchado cantar, ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía y sería toda una sorpresa. Con una sonrisa en el rostro le entregó la hoja a su amiga.

 

—Necesitamos una canción —ella sonrió ampliamente.

 

—Excelente, me pondré a ello ¿Sabes si Albus está en la clase de música? —Scorpius frunció el ceño.

 

—Sí ¿Por qué? —la sonrisa de Hydra se volvió ancha y depredadora— Porque allí es donde vas a cantarle y tengo la canción perfecta —se puso de pie—. Ven, tenemos que practicar, la clase de música de Gryffindor es mañana.

 

 

 

Albus tenía que ser sincero, él había mandado algunas cartas también a Zabini con ideas, todas a sabiendas de que Scorpius no las haría, pero imaginando su cara cuando las leyera. Siendo sincero, aún se reía cuando pensaba en ello.

 

Lo que Albus no esperaba era que, una vez que toda la clase de música estuvo dentro del salón las cortinas se cerraran, la habitación quedara oscura y una luz le diera a conocer a un Scorpius, parado frente al salón, vestido con su uniforme y un micrófono en la mano, se podía divisar a Hydra con una guitarra en la oscuridad y a alguno de sus amigos en el piano y otro en la batería, pero la luz solo llegaba a Scorpius que tenía la vista fija en él.

 

—Yo… —su voz sonaba nerviosa y sus ojos parecían atravesarlo—. Ya lo sabes —estaba seguro de que se estaba sonrojando y de que todos sus compañeros lo miraban—, es por ti.

 

—Por Gryffindor —le habló Cris a su lado—. De verdad va a hacerlo.

 

—Te dedico esta canción y espero que te guste, se llama “Todo” y es… es lo que quiero contigo.

 

No conocía la canción, pero eso no importaba, porque Scorpius no dejaba de mirarlo e iba a cantar para él.

 

El piano comenzó a sonar en dos notas repetitivas y de pronto la voz comenzó a cantar.

 

—Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo; cuélate dentro dime “chico” —Scorpius le sonrió y Albus se sorprendió con la melodía y con la forma en que su voz parecía raspar y acariciarlo—; dame calor, sácame brillo, hazme el amor en nuestro nido. No quiero nada, nada más, me sobra respirar.

 

No puedo evitar negar con la cabeza, se sentía completamente abochornado.

 

—Sube, sube, sube conmigo, déjalo todo, yo te cuido —en ese momento parecía demasiado sincero, no dejaba de mirarlo—; ven a Madrid, ten un descuido, haz cosas mientras yo te miro.

 

Se escucharon risas en el salón, pero a Albus no le importaba estaba hipnotizado por esa voz.

 

—No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas, lo tengo muy claro ya —lo señaló con la mano en ese momento y sintió que podía morir de un ataque al corazón— Todo es tan de verdad…

 

Comenzó a subir el ritmo entrando la guitarra y Albus sentía que le estaban golpeando el pecho y que debía respirar con más ganas porque le estaba costando oxigenarse.

 

—Que me acojono cuando pienso, en tus pequeñas dudas, y eso; que si no te tengo reviento —le dedicó una sonrisa pícara—. Quiero hacértelo muy lento.

 

Y ahí fue cuando entró la batería, Scorpius sacó el micrófono lo cogió en sus manos y comenzó a cantar con más fuerza y emoción.

 

—Todo, todo, todo, todo, yo quiero contigo todo —comenzó a caminar hacia él, para su suerte estaba sentado a dos puestos de él y en el lado del pasillo. Albus sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca—. Poco, muy poco a poco, poco —se inclinó hacia delante y le guiñó un ojo, luego se apartó— que venga la magia y estemos, solos, solos, solos, solos —le sonrió y volvió a señalarlo con la mano mientras se movía al ritmo de la música—; yo quiero contigo solos. Solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos, volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros, clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro.

 

En ese momento Scorpius le sonrió y volvió al frente del salón, mientras la música seguía sonando y se calmaba de nuevo, Albus no sabía cuánto duraba esa canción, pero no le importaría si de verdad todos desaparecían y los dejaban solos, porque la canción era bastante específica en todo lo que quería.

 

—Sueña, sueña, sueña conmigo, escríbeme luego un mensajito —Albus no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa frase—, dime hacia donde yo te sigo, si tú te tiras yo me tiro. No tengo miedos, no tengo dudas, lo tengo muy claro ya —Scorpius sonrió ampliamente—. Todo es tan de verdad…

 

Comenzaba a acelerar de nuevo y a Albus le parecía que su pulso iba con la canción porque otra vez se sentía acongojado y estaba seguro de estar rojo hasta las orejas.

 

—Que me acojono cuando pienso, en tus pequeñas dudas, y eso. Que si no te tengo reviento,

quiero hacértelo muy lento —y otra vez se sonrojó porque parecía que Scorpius lo miraba más intenso cuando le cantaba esa parte.

 

—Todo, todo, todo, todo, yo quiero contigo todo. Poco, muy poco a poco, poco, que venga la magia y estemos solos, solos, solos, solos, yo quiero contigo solos —lo señaló nuevamente sin dejar de regalarle aquella sonrisa, pero con ojos necesitados, con ojos que anhelaban perdón—. Poco muy poco a poco, poco que venga la magia y estemos… solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos, volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros, clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro.

 

Parecía que perdía el aire en esa parte, pero Albus sabía que no era así, entonces cambió y comenzó a cantar de nuevo con más intensidad que antes.

 

—Dame que aún te queda, dame un poco más, dame que lo quiero todo. Siento que cada vez más, tengo celos de todo —esta vez parecía serio, eso hizo que Albus se preguntara si le había dado motivos para estar celoso, porque él no recordaba que así fuera—. Dame que aún te lleva y todo llegará, dámelo solo a mí, solo… siento que cada vez quiero más —alargó la “a” en ese “más” y parecía que su voz no podía acabarse.

 

Jamás supo que Scorpius cantaba, mucho menos así, él ni siquiera estaba en clase de música. No podía creerlo.

 

—Todo, todo, todo, todo, yo quiero contigo todo. Poco, muy poco a poco, poco, que venga la magia y estemos solos, solos, solos, solos, yo quiero contigo solos, solos rozándonos todo, sudando, cachondos, volviéndonos locos, teniendo cachorros, clavarnos los ojos, bebernos a morro —terminó de cantar el coro y la melodía volvió a calmarse Scorpius caminó hasta llegar a su lado y lo miró directo a los ojos, con voz suave cantó las últimas palabras sin dejar de mirarlo—. Vuela, vuela, vuela conmigo, cuélate dentro dime “chico” dame calor, sácame el brillo, hazme el amor en nuestro nido.

 

Y la música se detuvo, las luces se encendieron, se escucharon aplausos y gritos, pero Albus no les prestaba atención, solo era capaz de mirar a Scorpius, de pie a su lado con la respiración agitada y pareciendo anhelante, como queriendo saber si había acertado o no.

 

Albus solo atinó a sonreír y con eso bastó, a Scorpius se le iluminó el rostro, como si con eso fuera suficiente recompensa, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la profesora ignorando todos los comentarios, como si no estuvieran allí.

 

—Gracias tía —le escuchó decir antes de que saliera del salón seguido de su grupo de amigos.

 

 

 

Esa misma tarde todos ya sabían del espectáculo que Scorpius se había montado, no se hablaba de otra cosa, pero eso a él no le importaba. En la cena una carta llegó a su mesa con unas pocas palabras de “recomendación”.

 

 _“Ve con Albus a correr mañana a las cinco”_

 

Si Scorpius no fuera un Malfoy y un Slytherin, habría saltado de la felicidad, esa era su oportunidad. Estaba seguro.

 

 

 

—No puedo creer que haya cantado para ti —estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre y Lily aún no salía de su estupor, se notaba que estaba envidiosa y a Albus le hacía sentir extrañamente bien, _sentimiento natural_ , suponía él.

 

—¡Lo hizo! Y lo hubieras visto, cantó todo el tiempo mirando a Al y… Merlín, el tipo tiene voz, hay que decirlo —Al debía reconocer que las palabras de Cris no ayudaban mucho a que su hermana se sintiera menos verde.

 

—Pareces olvidar lo que ese chico le hizo a Al —Rose estaba seria y Cris simplemente sonrió.

 

—Estás envidiosa porque tú no estás en la clase de música y no lo viste —a crédito de Cris hay que decir que Rose se sonrojó un poco—, pero… —Cris se puso serio esta vez— tienes razón, eso no cambia lo que le hizo a Al.

 

—Se está esforzando y la verdad yo… —dudó un momento, no le había contado a sus amigos lo que había hablado con Scorpius y no sabía si quería hacerlo—. Yo realmente creo que él nunca quiso hacerme daño, no al menos después de conocerme —sus amigos lo miraban con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que oían— de ser así no se estaría esforzando él y sus amigos para que lo perdone. Creo que saben que la cagaron.

 

—¿Albus? —miró a Rose y se encontró con un rostro incrédulo— ¿Estás pensando en darle una oportunidad?

 

—No —Rose suspiró aliviada, él apretó los labios—. No lo estoy pensando, ya lo decidí.

 

—¡Pero Al…! —trató su prima.

 

—Yo sé lo que hago Rose y, más importante, sé porqué lo hago —la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida—. Yo sé cosas que tu no.

 

Se puso de pie y salió del salón, Rose estaba por seguirlo pero Cris la detuvo.

 

—Déjalo Rose ¿No lo escuchaste?, nunca lo había escuchado tan seguro de sí mismo —le sonrió—. Deja que lo intente y se equivoca —le besó la mano— estoy seguro de que no cometerá el mismo error.

 

—No me gusta —musitó Lily.

 

—Pues todos nos lo vamos a tragar —Cris miró a sus amigos—. Si es lo que Al quiere hacer pues es su decisión, nunca lo había visto seguro, creyendo que realmente vale —apretó los labios—. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero la verdad es que Malfoy no tiene toda la culpa de lo que Albus hizo, fuimos todos, por no haber hecho algo con lo que veíamos todos los días; algo por ayudar de verdad. Malfoy fue solo un detonante y somos tan culpables como él, porque, como dijo Al, ni él ni nosotros queríamos hacerle daño.

 

—Yo no diría eso —soltó Lily.

 

—Es lo que Al dijo y si él lo cree, también yo y si… —tomó mucho aire y miró al techo un momento— si él decide darle a Malfoy una oportunidad como pareja… vamos a soportarlo ¿Bien? —todos asintieron renuentes, pero las palabras de Cris cerraron el acuerdo.

 

 

 

—Tengo una cita con Albus, mañana a las cinco —Scorpius no podía estar más feliz, sentado en su cama, miró a sus amigos, sonriente, o todo lo emocionado que se mostraba con ellos.

 

—No lo vi hablar contigo —Hydra lo miró con curiosidad, Scorpius le extendió la nota, la morena lo leyó—. Podría no ser de él.

 

—Es su letra —soltó con voz pagada.

 

—¿Te sabes su letra? —ella enarcó una ceja, Rubeus y Nicholas rieron por lo bajo.

 

—Bah, se desvían de lo importante —sonrió nuevamente—. Está es mi oportunidad.

 

—Pues no la cagues —le “aconsejó” Hydra con una mirada amenazante.

 

—Sí, mira que no tocamos frente a todos esos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw solo para que las cagues —le advirtió Rubeus, Nicholas asintió.

 

—Ya lo sé… esta vez haré las cosas bien —Nicholas asintió nuevamente.

 

—Suerte con eso.

 

Scorpius se dejó caer hacia atrás y observó el techo de su cuarto, si había una cosa que no le gustaba de Slytherin sería que no tenían ventanas, al estar bajo el Gran Lago era algo obvio, pero a veces le gustaría perderse mirando algo que no fuera el gris techo de su habitación.

 

Sabía lo importante que era para Albus correr, sabía cuánto le gustaba y el que le hubiera escrito para que corriera con él era un paso, un paso que no pensaba desperdiciar. Lo único que no lo entusiasmaba era la parte de correr, pero si Al quería que corriera con él, entonces lo haría ¿Quién sabía y le terminaba gustando? Si a Al le gustaba, debía haber una buena razón y tal vez él pudiera descubrirla.

 

—Mañana lo sabré.

 

 

 

—¿Me habré equivocado con la nota? —Albus miraba el techo de su habitación tendido sobre su cama. Suspiró algo desanimado y confuso—, supongo que mañana lo sabré.

 


	7. Nuestra magia

**Capítulo 7: Nuestra Magia**

 

Era una mañana nublada pero, desde la torre Gryffindor, si mirabas bien, sabrías que cerca del medio día saldría el sol. Albus se levantó y miró por su ventana, una sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

 

—Es un buen día para correr.

 

 _Y volvió a meterse en la cama_.

 

 

 

Era una mañana como todas las mañanas de Slytherin y era en días como hoy que Scorpius odiaba no tener ventanas. En Slytherin la imagen era muy importante pero si las otras casas creían que ellos se cambiaban de ropa tan seguido por capricho, pues se equivocaban, era porque a veces salían suponiendo que estaría lloviendo y el día estaba nublado ¡Hasta soleado! Y, obviamente, tenían que ir a cambiarse; un verdadero fastidio. Scorpius no entendía en qué diablos pensaba Salazar cuando los mandó a las mazmorras, es decir, no le desagradaba el lugar, pero pudo haber hecho algo para que ellos se informasen del clima.

 

Cogió ropa ni muy ligera ni muy gruesa, después de todo, igual se cambiaría para ir con Al.

 

—Espero que sea un buen día para correr.

 

 _Y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha_.

 

 

 

El día parecía avanzar sobre ruedas. _Sobre escoba_ , diría Scorpius; había terminado de almorzar y luego de dos clases podría tener su esperado encuentro con Al.

 

—¿De verdad vas a juntarte con ese Gryffindor? —se dirigían a Aritmancia cuando Scorpius se quedó atrás un momento y Greta lo interceptó en el camino.

 

—No es tu asunto, Greta —la rubia apretó los labios.

 

—¿Y si le digo a tu padre? —Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

 

—A mi padre no le importará, deja de ser tan estúpida y acéptalo como los demás —ella achicó los ojos y gruñó con rabia.

 

—No, no lo acepto, maldita sea, Scorpius ¿Qué tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo? —Scorpius la miró indiferente. _Así que se trataba de eso_.

 

—Belleza y personalidad —le soltó con voz fría y comenzó a seguir su camino ignorándola por completo.

 

—¡Pero no es sangre pura! —en ese momento se detuvo, volteó sobre sus pasos y se puso frente a ella, la chica tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos en lágrimas.

 

—Vuelve a decir eso Clearwater y, créeme, que voy a destruir toda tu vida social en Slytherin —ella lo miró asustada, él continuó—. Vuelve a decirlo y haré tu vida _tan_ miserable que pasarás lo que queda de sexto y séptimo año deseando haber ido a otro colegio ¿Me entendiste? —ella asintió lentamente y Scorpius se apartó un paso hacia atrás—. Albus es importante para mí y no permitiré que nadie lo insulte. No me gusta hacer daño, pero si alguien lo daña de _cualquier_ manera, créeme, que me lo cobraré sin ningún remordimiento.

 

Siguió su camino a clase.

 

—Te retrasaste —Hydra le había guardado un puesto a su lado.

 

—Greta, que quería molestarme por lo de Al —ella enarcó una ceja— ¿Sabías que yo le gusto?

 

—Ah, eso —Hydra negó con la cabeza—. Tenía la loca idea de que algún día te dieras cuenta de que ella es la mujer de tu vida y te casases con ella y tuvieran un hijo al que le pondrían Napoleón o algo así.

 

—¿Napoleón? —Scorpius arrugó la nariz— Yo sabía que no tenía ningún sentido del buen gusto, pero eso es demasiado ¿Y la tradición de mi familia? Merlín, en serio, ni siquiera es tan bonita y le falta algo muy importante.

 

—Sin contar las dos cosas que le sobran —dijo la morena mientras escribía la fecha en su pergamino.

 

—Cierto —coincidió.

 

En ese momento entró su maestro y guardaron silencio.

 

 _Solo una clase más_.

 

 

 

Había llegado el momento, iría a correr.

 

—¿Te acompaño? —Cris observó su ropa de deporte de arriba a bajo.

 

—No es necesario —sintió que se sonrojaba, no les había contado que se había citado con Scorpius.

 

—Sabes que te apoyo, aunque él no sea de mi total agrado —suspiró—. Pero si tú le vas a das otra oportunidad, tendrás tus motivos.

 

—Gracias —musitó Al, aún sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo. Cris sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa ancha y lobuna.

 

—Es que, si se atrevió a cantar para ti —rió—. Ahora todos los Huff creen que es un príncipe o algo así y no sabes la de cosas que se han inventado —Al sonrió.

 

—Pues veamos si este príncipe logra reivindicarse —Al cogió su bolso y salió despidiéndose con una mano camino al campo de Quidditch.

 

Caminó a paso ligeramente acelerado, sin mirar demasiado el camino, sin mirar nada en especial, entró al campo y lo vio allí, sentado en una de las gradas, con una polera negra y un pantalón de buzo del mismo color, resaltaba la piel blanca de sus brazos y su cabello rubio brillaba al sol. Se acercó a paso lento, Scorpius alzó la vista y lo vio, Al se sintió sonrojar con la sonrisa sincera que le dio.

 

—Hola —saludó el rubio cuando al fin llegó a su lado y Al le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Gracias por…

 

—No —Al no quería escuchar eso—. No digas nada, solo… solo vamos a correr —Albus pudo ver aquella forma en que Scorpius lo miraba, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

 

—Claro, vamos a correr.

 

Al asintió y ambos se pusieron el uno junto a otro para comenzar.

 

—Debemos trotar por los primeros cinco minutos —Scorpius le asintió y, sin decir una palabra más, comenzaron a trotar.

 

Era extraño para ambos. Albus nunca había corrido en compañía y Scorpius nunca le había prestado verdadera atención a aquel simple deporte, parecía que podía moderar la velocidad del viento solo con aumentar o disminuir su ritmo, era más lento que ir en escoba, pero no menos satisfactorio, le hacía sentirse poderoso, podía sentir mucho más al ir a menos velocidad, ir rápido era agradable, pero había mucho de que perderse, ahora lo sabía.

 

Comenzaron a acelerar, nada más importaba, ir cada vez más y más rápido. De pronto se había vuelto una competencia de quién llegaba a una meta invisible primero, seguían corriendo sin parar, codo a codo, sin ceder ni un centímetro. Corrieron sin importar más nada, sin descanso y sin medir el tiempo. Hasta que, evidentemente, uno de ellos tuvo que ceder.

 

Scorpius no podía más, sentía que los pulmones se le iban a salir por la boca y comenzó a bajar el ritmo, Albus, al notarlo, bajó el ritmo también.

 

—No es lo mismo que estar sentado en una escoba ¿Verdad? —Scorpius lo miró y Albus pudo ver sus mejillas rojas y su rostro cubierto de sudor, al igual que debía estarlo el suyo.

 

—No, no lo es —Al sonrió y Scorpius sonrió también al verlo—. Tú ganaste ¿Qué quieres de premio? —Albus se sorprendió por esas palabras, pero sonrió.

 

—Por ahora, solo quiero una ducha —fue en busca de su bolso para ir a los vestidores y poder tomar una ducha, Scorpius lo siguió y entraron a las duchas.

 

Albus no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar como Scorpius se desnudaba sin ningún problema.

 

—¿No vas a ducharte? —le preguntó cuando notó que no hacía nada y Albus solo atinó a asentir y comenzar a quitarse la polera.

 

Scorpius se puso de pie y abrió la ducha, Albus se sonrojó al ver su espalda desnuda y su trasero. Tragó en seco, se quitó los pantalones y fue a la ducha de al lado, sintiendo que tal vez no había sido una buena idea lo de correr con Scorpius. _Pero se lo había pasado tan bien_ , nunca había corrido con nadie y realmente le pareció divertido competir con él.

 

Trató de concentrarse en acabar su ducha rápido, sin ser realmente consciente de que Scorpius lo miraba fijamente, al menos hasta que este estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Albus abrió los ojos de golpe y lo observó sorprendido.

 

—Lo siento… yo… —Scorpius se mordió los labios—, no pude evitarlo, eres hermoso.

 

Albus lo observó con desconfianza un momento, _dudando_.

 

—Me lastimaste.

 

—Lo sé —Scorpius dio un muy pequeño paso hacia él, Albus no se apartó.

 

—No debería perdonarte.

 

—También lo sé —otro paso más.

 

—Me sigues gustando más de lo que me ha gustado nadie jamás y realmente me gustó la canción —Scorpius se quedó mudo—. Lo siento, quería que me dejaras de decir que ya sabías —sonrió y Scorpius no pudo más que reír en voz alta, dio un último paso hacia él y, enmarcando el moreno rostro entre sus manos, lo besó con todo lo que tenía.

 

¿Qué importaba el daño? Era solo una bache en su pasado, ambos habían aprendido de ello, Scorpius a tener cuidado, a entender sus sentimientos, Albus a valorarse a sí mismo, a saber y creer en quienes lo amaban. Lo cierto era que el daño, _el dolor_ , fue el camino que los llevó a mejorar y ahora ambos lo sabían.

 

Ellos, juntos, eran una imagen de dos cuerpos desnudos unidos el uno al otro, sudados y mojados, pero encajando, Albus ligeramente alzado y abrazado al cuello del rubio, Scorpius atrayéndolo desde la espalda. Respirar sobraba, nada era necesario más que ellos dos, caricias de todo el cuerpo, roces y jadeos.

 

—Me gustas —Scorpius se apartó y apoyó su frente en la de Albus que había abierto los ojos para mirarlo, Scorpius suspiraba—. Me gustas mucho, me gustas como para maldecir, como para…

 

—¿Cantar frente a toda la clase de música? —Albus le dedicó una media sonrisa y Scorpius sonrió, le brillaban los ojos, feliz como nunca había estado, porque todo lo que Albus le decía, la forma en que se lo decía, todo le indicaba que lo había perdonado.

 

—Sí, como para cantar arriba del mundo —Albus alzó las cejas.

 

—¿No es un poco cursi para un Slytherin? —Albus se mordió el labio para no reír y Scorpius achicó los ojos.

 

—No debiste decir eso.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —Albus enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, divertido— ¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque ahora eres mi novio —Scorpius lo rodeó con sus brazos con una sonrisa segura.

 

—¿No deberías preguntarme?

 

—Es que ese es el castigo, que no te pregunto —acercó su rostro al del moreno hasta estar a unos centímetros.

 

—Podría negarme —Al no despegaba la vista de los labios de Scorpius.

 

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Albus sonrió a más no poder.

 

—Sí — y esta vez él cortó la distancia y juntó sus labios, aunque fue un beso más corto que el anterior. Luego de él Albus se salió de la ducha seguido de un sonriente Scorpius—. Tienes poca resistencia —se burló Al, una vez habían terminado de vestirse sin dejar de mirarse.

 

—Oh, solo lo hice para dejarte ganar —presumió el rubio.

 

—¿Seguro? Podemos comprobarlo otra vez, cualquier día —Scorpius sonrió mientras ambos tomaban sus bolsos y se ponían de pie.

 

—Cuando quieras —sonrió, la verdad es que Scorpius no sabía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír en esos momentos—. Sabes que en algún momento te superaré.

 

—Ya veremos —le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a salir de los camarines, Scorpius lo alcanzó y cogió de la mano, Al enarcó una ceja, incrédulo— ¿Es en serio? —le cuestionó mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

 

—No me gusta como te miran algunos Gryffindor —apretó los labios— y Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw —dudó—, a los de Slytherin los tengo a raya.

 

—Bromeas ¿Verdad? —preguntó rodando los ojos, pero sin soltarse.

 

—Créeme, no bromeo —Albus soltó aire y negó con la cabeza.

 

—No pensé que fueras celoso.

 

—No lo soy —dijo Scorpius con seguridad mientras se acercaban a la entrada del colegio—. Pero quiero que todos sepan que no estás disponible y que sepan que pueden soñar contigo pero no tenerte — _y solo porque no puedo evitar que sueñen_ , agregó Scorpius en su cabeza.

 

—¿No pueden? —preguntó Al, realmente divertido por esta nueva faceta de Scorpius, el rubio simplemente sonrió.

 

—No, porque, aunque parezca extraño, no soy una persona infiel y sé que tampoco tú lo eres —Albus rió en voz alta.

 

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —se detuvieron en el punto en que cada uno debía tomar camino a su sala común para dejar sus bolsos y bajar a cenar.

 

—Muchas cosas —le soltó en tono sugerente—, pero a su tiempo.

 

Seguían sin soltarse las manos y todos quienes los veían comenzaban a murmurar, pero no les importaba, realmente no querían soltarse.

 

—Te veo en la cena —murmuró Al.

 

—Claro.

 

Ninguno de los dos se movía, se seguían mirando sin hacer nada, de repente ambos comenzaron a reír.

 

—Está bien, debemos soltarnos, en este momento ya toda la escuela debe saber que estamos juntos y debo tener toda una familia y amigos esperando en mi torre.

 

—Sí —coincidió Scorpius—. A mí me debe estar esperando una celebración.

 

—¿Celebración? —Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

 

—Mis amigos creen que si salgo contigo dejaré de hablarles tanto de ti y de hacerlos trabajar —Albus rió.

 

—Bien —se miraron unos instantes más—. Te veo —Albus se acercó, besó los labios de Scorpius solo un segundo y le dio la espalda, sintiendo frío en la mano ahora vacía, al llegar a la esquina volteó a ver, Scorpius seguía en el mismo punto, mirándolo irse, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y dio el paso para desaparecer de su vista con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

 

Scorpius era su novio. _Su novio_ , le encantaba como sonaba, era algo simple, era como si debiera ser, era… _correcto_.

 

Frente al retrato de la dama gorda Albus estaba estático. Por mucho que Cris lo apoyara, sabía que tendría algunos problemas.

 

—Bien, saca tu valor Gryffindor —trató de darse fuerzas en voz alta, tomó mucho aire, murmuró la contraseña y atravesó.

 

La visión le recordaba a una de esas películas de terror que sabía no debió ver, estaban todos sentados en los sillones de siempre y a penas entró voltearon a verlo _¡A la vez!_ Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

 

Caminó lento a su puesto entre Rose y Cris, sus amigos lo miraban a cada movimiento sin decir una palabra, se sentó y todos lo miraban en un silencio que le ponía los pelos de punta.

 

El silencio solo era interrumpido por las conversaciones de las otras personas en la sala común. Albus se estaba poniendo más nervioso con eso de que nadie dijera nada.

 

Sorprendentemente, fue Hugo el primero en hablar.

 

—¿Es verdad? —todos los ojos se posaban en él y Albus solo pudo responder con las tres palabras que, para él, decían todo.

 

—Es mi novio —el silencio fue sepulcral esta vez, toda la sala común quedó muda y Albus se sintió _muy_ observado.

 

—Te deseo lo mejor, Al —Rose rompió el silencio abrazándolo desde el cuello y besando su mejilla.

 

—Gr-gracias —respondió sorprendido mientras Cris le palmeaba la espalda y le decía que ya sabía que tenía su apoyo.

 

—Es tu decisión, pero debes contarle a nuestros padres —fueron las palabras de una seria Lily, Albus asintió.

 

—Lo sé, pensaba escribirles ahora —su hermana se limitó a un movimiento de cabeza y nada más, Albus estaba sorprendido, se había esperado una batalla campal para que todos lo aceptaran, pero todos parecían no tener nada más que decir. Sintiéndose extraño decidió que había acabado—. Voy a escribirles.

 

 _Padres:_

 _Probablemente salga en El Profeta, porque ya todo el colegio lo sabe. Salgo con Scorpius Malfoy, lo quiero y me quiere y todos los malentendidos han sido aclarados._

 _Estoy seguro de que creen que estoy confundido, que no sé qué es lo mejor para mí y que no sé de lo que hablo, pero lo sé. Así que voy a pedirles que respeten mi decisión y que, además, la acepten. Creo que ambos saben que me lo deben._

 _Albus._

 

Al miró la carta sintiéndose extraño, no era propio de él escribir algo como lo que había escrito en esa última frase, pero quería a Scorpius, lo quería de verdad y quería que sus padres lo aceptaran, fuera como fuera, no era lo adecuado, pero sabía que con el tiempo lo entenderían.

 

Salió con la carta camino a la lechucería, de vuelta iría a cenar.

 

Una vez que mandó a su lechuza comenzó a bajar por los pasillos, hasta que una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse y mirar desde una esquina del pasillo.

 

 _Scorpius y Clearwater_ _._

 

No quería hacerlo, pero se puso a escuchar.

 

—¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! —escuchó que su novio gritaba.

 

—¿Por qué él? —y Albus sintió que algo se le removía, por un momento su antiguo yo habló y pensó que Scorpius diría algo como “porque me lo aposté”. Pero no fue así.

 

—Porque me gustan los hombres y, aunque no te entre en la cabeza, porque amo a Albus —su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se encendieron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Ya te advertí que nos dejes en paz ¿Qué esperas?

 

—Le diré que te acostaste conmigo —Al abrió los ojos como platos.

 

—Eso no es verdad.

 

—Pero él no lo sabe —dijo la rubia y Al apretó los labios con rabia.

 

—No me importa, díselo, sé que no tiene motivos para confiar en mí, pero si te cree, entonces haré lo imposible por ganármelo otra vez, porque lo perdí una vez y no voy a perderlo de nuevo por una estupidez —era como si el corazón no le cupiera en el pecho, de pronto todo en él era felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—Lo haré —su voz se escuchaba enojada.

 

—Pues despídete de tu vida en Slytherin —escuchó que Scorpius se alejaba y que luego la muchacha se iba también, suspiró apoyado en la pared y, con una clara decisión, emprendió el camino al Gran Comedor.

 

Scorpius ya estaba allí, sentado con Zabini y Porpington y Scamander frente a él. Sin preocuparse de las miradas y sin que Scorpius lo notara, caminó hasta él y se puso a su lado.

 

—¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó, y Scorpius alzó la visto sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápido, sonriendo ampliamente.

 

—Claro —Albus le sonrió en respuesta y se acomodó a su lado.

 

—Hola, Potter —le saludó la morena junto a su  novio.

 

—Hola, Zabini —ella le sonrió.

 

—Oh, no, puedes llamarme Hydra, en vista de que sales con Scorp —Albus se sonrojó un poco.

 

—Está bien, tú puedes llamarme Al —ella asintió.

 

—A ellos puedes llamarlos Rubeus y Nicholas también —le dijo la chica y Albus se sorprendió mirándolos, ellos se limitaron a asentir. Al no pudo evitar reír al ver que ellos le obedecían de inmediato a la muchacha.

 

—Me alegra que estés aquí —Scorpius le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras hablaba y Al se sonrojó.

 

 —Quería comer contigo —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a servirse un poco de carne, a Scorpius le brillaron los ojos y también comenzó a comer.

 

Pronto comenzaron a hablar de los deberes y de cuándo saldrían de nuevo a correr.

 

—¿Correr? —cuestionó Hydra interesada. Al asintió.

 

—Sí, me gusta correr y debo decir que Scorpius es… lento —alargó la “e” de la última palabra riendo y el rubio arrugó el ceño.

 

—No es verdad —respondió mientras sus amigos se reían.

 

—Oh, pero yo te gano.

 

—Porque tienes más resistencia no porque seas más rápido —se fulminaron con la mirada, Al le sacó la lengua y pronto todos en el grupo estaban riendo.

 

—Yo quisiera ir a verlos correr —dijo Nicholas de pronto y Al lo miró sorprendido.

 

—También yo —dijeron Hydra y Rubeus a la vez.

 

—Claro, no es problema —dijo Al y Scorpius se limitó a asentir.

 

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —la voz de Greta cortó la atmósfera que había, todos la fulminaron con la mirada, Scorpius estaba por defender a Al, pero este se le adelantó.

 

—Como con mi novio ¿Tú? —la muchacha se puso roja de ira y los demás estaban completamente sorprendidos por la reacción del moreno.

 

—¿Tu novio? —ella sonrió— Pues entonces por qué durmió conmigo —Albus la fulminó con la mirada.

 

—Albus, eso no es… —comenzó Scorpius, pero su novio lo cortó.

 

—Yo sé que no es verdad —lo miró— confío en ti —Scorpius sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de amor— es ella la patética que cree que montando estos números me alejará de ti —sonrió—. Pero eso no pasará.

 

Scorpius no podía estar más sorprendido, cuando Albus se volteó a mirarlo simplemente lo cogió del rostro y lo besó, qué importaba que estuvieran frente a todo el colegio, no le importaba en lo absoluto, Al confiaba en él y eso lo obligaba a premiarlo.

 

—Ya le escribí a mis padres —le murmuró Al aún sobre sus labios.

 

—Que mi tía le cuente a los míos —sonrió y se apartó. Greta había salido furiosa del comedor.

 

—¿Vamos a comer fuera? —Al se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban, Scorpius recorrió el Gran comedor y asintió.

 

—Claro —lo cogió de la mano y salieron juntos sin pensar en absoluto en la comida. Una vez fuera se sentaron muy juntos y Al suspiró mientras miraban el atardecer.

 

—¿Por qué te gusto? —Scorpius lo miró a los ojos y con voz seria comenzó a hablar.

 

—Me gustas por ser solo tu, porque no tratas de ser nadie más, porque me ayudas a ser mejor —sonrió— y porque estás exageradamente bueno.

 

Al se sonrojó ante ese último comentario y agachó la cabeza.

 

—Tonto —murmuró.

 

—Es en serio —Scorpius reía—. Yo soy guapísimo, tú también, somos la pareja perfecta ¿Sabes lo guapos que serán nuestros hijos? —Al enarcó una ceja y Scorp rió— Era solo una idea, nunca se sabe hasta donde puede llegar la magia.

 

Albus de pronto recordó una frase de aquella canción “que venga la magia y estemos, solos, solos, solos” observó a su alrededor y no pudo más que sonreír.

 

 —Nosotros hacemos la magia —le dijo de pronto, como si hubiera comprendido una gran verdad— y nosotros podemos llegar hasta donde queramos.

 

—Ya, pero dos magos juntos es mejor que uno —Scorpius lo cogió de la barbilla y se acercó lentamente.

 

—Es por eso que estamos aquí, porque juntos somos magia —recibió aquel suave y casto beso con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calma—. Ya lo he entendido.

 

—El qué —preguntó Scorpius mirándolo como el objeto más precioso del mundo.

 

—La magia no es el levitar cosas o cambiar su forma, la magia es lo que viene cuando estamos juntos y todo desaparece, lo que me provocas y te provoco. No sé cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta —Scorpius sonrió maravillado.

 

—Será nuestro secreto —Albus lo abrazó desde el cuello con fuerza y la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

 

—Solo nuestro.

 

Esa era la verdad, eso era lo que habían aprendido. Que no eran nada sin el otro y que solo juntos podían avanzar y crecer.

 


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo: ¡Te apuesto que…!**

 

—Ábrelas un poco más —susurraba el rubio.

 

—Ya… —le respondió jadeante el moreno—. Entra de una vez.

 

—No quiero lastimarte —Scorpius observó a su novio con aquella sonrisa de “no puedo creer la suerte que tengo” que siempre ponía cuando miraba a Albus y más aún cuando estaban juntos de este modo— Dame un segundo más.

 

Albus gimió en protesta y Scorpius se inclinó hacia el trasero de su novio para meterle la lengua por el ano y terminar de dilatarlo, sin importarle tener el rostro contra él, trataba de meter la lengua lo más profundo que podía, entre un meter y sacar demasiado sugerente que sacaba sonoros jadeos y gemidos a Albus.

 

—¡YA! ¡Scorpius hazlo de una maldita vez! —le escuchó gritar y sacando la lengua y pasándola por sus labios ante la visión frente a él, sonrió. Albus estaba boca arriba, completamente desnudo, con los pezones erectos por el trabajo que ya Scorpius había realizado, una mano apretando las sábanas y la otra masturbándose, las piernas dobladas y abiertas, el pene erecto a más no poder y la entrada tan lista que palpitaba. Scorpius podría haberse corrido solo con eso.

 

—Ya voy, Al, ya voy —tomó su propio miembro entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta la entrada de su novio, cogió sus caderas y comenzó a entrar en él lentamente. Vio como los ojos verdes de Albus que tanto amaba se habrían desmesuradamente y un gemido sin sonido escapaba de sus labios.

 

—Tan… tan grande —lo escuchó decir y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—Tú me pones así —se inclinó hacia delante, estando por completo dentro de él, con los labios sobre los suyos pero sin tocarlo—. Voy a moverme y vas a gemirme tal y como me gusta que hagas.

 

—Oh, mierda, Scorp… —Scorpius comenzó a moverse rápido y Albus comenzó aquel concierto de sonidos que lograba que Scorpius se excitara más de lo imaginable.

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, mierda, dame más! ¡Más, más, más! —lo cogió del cuello con una mano sin dejar de masturbarse y le lamió la boca sin pudor ni inhibición alguna—. Jódeme.

 

—Te estoy jodiendo, amor —sonrió jadeando y el moreno negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, jódeme más, más duro —Scorpius comenzó a embestir más fuerte, golpeando sus bolas contra el trasero de su novio con una rudeza excesiva que lograba mover la cama y hacer que el respaldo chocara con la pared— Oh, quisiera que estuvieras todo el día dentro de mí, que me la metieras todo el día —Albus se mordió el labio y Scorpius solo rió un poco mientras seguía embistiendo, ya más fuerte y errático porque estaba a punto de llegar— ¡Oh, justo así! ¡Sí, mierda, sí, sí, sí! —Albus se corrió entre espasmos y Scorpius sintió la presión sobre su pene, pero no le importó, siguió embistiendo y seguiría hasta que se corriera, estaba cerca, muy cerca.

 

—Ya… casi… —le jadeó al rubio.

 

—Joder, eres tan bueno —dijo Albus y en ese momento Scorpius dio una última embestida fuerte y certera que logró un sonido más fuerte de la cama contra la pared. Pero no importó. Se corrió dentro de Albus y se dejó caer sobre él, besándole los labios dulce y cortamente.

 

—Te quiero ¿Sabes? —el moreno sonrió.

 

—Lo sé, siempre me lo dices —Scorpius salió de él y Albus aprovechó para acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazarlo por la cintura—. Yo también te quiero.

 

—Sí, pero yo te… —Scorpius no alcanzó a decir “quiero más”, una voz gritaba desde la puerta.

 

—¡ABRE AHORA MISMO SCORPIUS MALFOY! —apretó los labios, se puso un pantalón y fue a abrir, Albus se cubrió con la sábana y Hydra entró furiosa, viendo al moreno en la cama y luego fulminando a su rubio amigo— ¿Es que no podías aguantarte? ¡Nuestra graduación es en una hora, Scorpius! ¡Una hora! ¡Si Albus no puede pararse a dar el discurso de despedida te haré responsable! ¡Es increíble que no puedas mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones solo por hoy! ¡Que te costaba esperar al final de la ceremonia!

 

—Pero yo… —Scorpius no pudo ante la mirada asesina de su amiga, pero achicó los ojos cuando vio como Albus reía por lo bajo ¡Obvio que se reía! Si la idea de hacerlo y quien lo había seducido hasta que lo hicieron fue él.

 

—Ahora ambos se van a vestir y van a bajar para que estemos todos listos cuando haya que pasar —miró a Albus—. Tienes que ir a tu sala común Al, tu hermana andaba como loca buscándote —el moreno asintió con cara preocupada que no era más que una máscara y Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

—Olvida lo que dije —le murmuró cuando pasó a su lado ya vestido y listo para irse—. No te quiero nada, nada —Albus se limitó a sonreír y a besarle los labios.

 

—Los dos sabemos que no es verdad —le guiñó un ojo y salió, Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto y negar con la cabeza.

 

Albus había cambiado mucho, _su_ Albus ahora era mucho más seguro y la verdad sabía que nunca podría enojarse porque actuara así, porque en realidad esas actitudes le hacían feliz, le hacían saber que Albus estaba bien y que lo amaba.

 

Tardaron algunos meses en que Albus se tuviera verdadera confianza, pero Scorpius estuvo a su lado a cada momento, en cada recaída. Meses después de esa confianza vino el sexo y si Scorpius hubiera sabido que después de él Albus se volvería tan adicto y seguro de sí mismo, se habría acostado con él antes. Sonrió, pero no importaba, hoy se graduaban y su novio había cogido tanta confianza e importancia que lo habían escogido para hacer el discurso de despedida de su generación y él había aceptado sin trabas. Se miró al espejo, se acomodó la corbata y miró el reloj.

 

 _Era la hora_.

 

 

 

El colegio estaba repleto, se despedía una generación y el acto ya había comenzado. Padres en sus respectivos asientos y graduados en los suyos. Scorpius escuchaba la ceremonia con emoción retenida y miraba a sus padres de vez en cuando sentados en primera fila, su madre, hermosa como siempre y ya llorando de la emoción, su padre serio, pero emocionado y orgulloso, podía verlo en sus ojos. Vio también a la familia de su novio, mucho más numerosa que la suya, sus “suegros” que habían aprendido a aceptarlo, aunque sabía que la madre de Al lo odiaba en no-tan-secreto, James, que había terminado aceptándolo después de una buena amenaza, la verdad es que con él se llevaba bastante bien, el pelirrojo agradecía tener con quien competir en el Quidditch y no perdía oportunidad de retarlo cuando Scorpius iba a su casa a ver a Albus. Lily estaba sentada en la parte de los alumnos, ella había sido más difícil que James, ella había visto el daño que le había causado a su hermano y le costó perdonárselo, a ella se la ganó con mucho tiempo y paciencia, pero ahora lo respetaba y aceptaba. Miró al frente.

 

—Ahora, el alumno Albus Potter pasará a dar el discurso de despedida en nombre de su generación y se dará por finalizado el acto—se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir con los demás cuando Albus, _su novio_ , subió al escenario para hablar. Cuando todos se sentaron se hizo el silencio y la voz de Al se escuchó clara y fuerte.

 

—Buenas tardes queridos profesores, padres, compañeros, familiares y amado novio —Scorpius enrojeció, sabía que había enrojecido, se escucharon risas en todos lados y la sonrisa pícara de Albus no se hizo esperar. A veces Scorpius no sabía por qué seguía con él (en realidad sí). Después de ese momento de risa en que suponía que quería aligerar el ambiente, Al se puso a hablar con voz más seria y serena —. Hoy estamos aquí para dar el adiós a Hogwarts —miró a todos y continuó. Scorpius sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba solo con verlo hablar tan imponente—, hemos pasado siete años aquí, no éramos más que niños cuando llegamos y de pronto nos vimos alejados de nuestros padres por meses, rodeados de compañeros y amigos —sonrió—. El primer día todos éramos iguales, niños de primero, nerviosos y algo intimidados por la mirada de los profesores y alumnos mayores, tan altivos e inalcanzables. Al siguiente día ya no era igual, ya éramos parte de una casa y así ha sido hasta hoy. Hoy volvemos a ser iguales, porque hoy dejamos Hogwarts para volver a convertirnos en esos niños de primero y enfrentar lo que nos venga por delante —Scorpius escuchó que alguna chica sollozaba, pero no le importó, no dejó de mirar a Albus—. Sí, hoy nos vamos, pero nos vamos mucho más sabios de lo que llegamos.

 

Hizo una pausa deliberada, como agarrando voz y luego alzó la vista hablando con más seguridad que antes.

 

—Todos aprendimos algo aquí, algunos a volar mejor, otros a crear pociones, otros a cuidar de plantas, otros de estrellas, otros de transformaciones, otros de música, otros de aritmáncia, otros a saber quienes éramos y cuánto valíamos —Scorpius sonrió con nostalgia y Albus también—. Pero, sin excepción alguna, todos aprendimos sobre magia.

 

En ese punto Scorpius sintió que podría tener un ataque de emoción, porque Albus no hablaba de cualquier magia y lo sabía, Albus hablaba de su secreto, del secreto de su magia o, como a ellos les gustaba llamarlo “el secreto de nuestra magia”.

 

—Quisiera agradecer en nombre de mi generación a algunas personas en especial —sonrió—. A la directora McGonagall, porque siempre tuvo sus puertas abiertas a nuestros reclamos y quejas y porque, no importaba cuán mal nos portáramos y cuanto amenazara, nunca nos canceló una fiesta —todos rieron y Albus le dedicó un asentimiento mientras seguía—. Al profesor Neville, porque, a pesar de haber llegado este año, le enseñó a muchos que para Herbología sí había que estudiar para sacar una buena nota —en ese momento todos estallaron en carcajadas y Al le hizo un gesto divertido con la mano—. A la profesora Daphne, porque no importaba qué tan mal cantáramos, ella siempre decía que sonábamos bien y nos entrenaba hasta que lográbamos hacerlo. A todos nuestros maestros, porque todos nos enseñaron algo especial —hizo una pausa para dejar cesar los aplausos—. A la señora Pomfrey, porque no importaba que tan mal llegáramos, ella siempre podía repararnos —todos volvieron a reír y Scorpius sabía por qué Al lo decía y sintió una presión en el pecho, más fuerte de la que ya tenía—. Al señor Filch y a todos los que trataron de enderezarnos… —sonrió con picardía—. No lo lograron, pero fueron perseverantes, hay que reconocérselos.

 

Scorpius miró a sus lados un momento, habían chicas que reían mientras lloraban y chicos que trataban de aguantar la emoción. Él volvió la vista hacia Albus, solo para notar que tenía los ojos fijos en él.

 

—Fueron años geniales y se los agradecemos a todos. Ahora es el momento de partir y de celebrar nuestro triunfo junto a quienes amamos —Albus le sonrió y luego miró a toda la multitud— ¡Celebremos, porque nos hemos graduado! —y entonces cogió su sobrero y lo lanzó al cielo, en menos de un segundo todos los sombreros se elevaron, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a abrazarse y a buscar a sus amigos. Scorpius se encontró entre la multitud corriendo tratando de encontrar a Albus.

 

Entonces lo vio tratando de pasar entre todos, corriendo también, ambos subieron el ritmo al verse, corrieron a todo lo que le daban las piernas, pasaron a chocar con algunas personas, pero no importó, cuando se encontraron el uno frente al otro jadeantes y mirándose a los ojos no importó más nada, se besaron como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

 

—Llegué a ti primero que tú —le dijo Scorpius cuando dejaron de besarse y se miraban sin dejar de sonreír.

 

—Oh, sabes que no es cierto —lo besó de nuevo cortamente y sonrió aún más.

 

—Lo hiciste genial allá arriba —Albus asintió.

 

—Lo sé —Scorpius no retuvo el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras Albus lo estrechaba igual de fuerte.

 

—No quiero soltarte, pero sé que nuestros padres nos deben estar buscando —le dijo al oído y Albus, como toda respuesta apretó más fuerte—. Nos veremos mañana, ahora debo buscar a mi familia y tú a la tuya…

 

Scorpius no quería irse, no quería dejarlo, pero sabía que sus padres le habían preparado una cena y los de Al también. Ambos tenían compromisos.

 

—Fuguémonos —le dijo Al de pronto y lo miró con la decisión en los ojos. Scorpius se sorprendió mucho.

 

—¿Hablas en serio? —el moreno asintió.

 

—Sí, vámonos, pasemos lo que queda de este día juntos y volvamos mañana —Scorpius sabía que su padre se enojaría mucho, que quería realmente tener esa ceremonia porque suponía que sería la última que se haría en su familia debido a las preferencias de su hijo, sabía que la familia de Al lo odiaría por “haberse llevado” a su festejado, _lo sabía_ , sabía que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero también sabía que si Albus le pedía que fuera a la Luna con él en ese momento, no dudaría un segundo en seguirlo.

 

—Bien, vamos —lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a mirar para ver una buena salida, comenzó a caminar pero Albus no se movía— ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber y volteó a verlo, Albus se mostraba sorprendido.

 

—Lo harías, de verdad te fugarías conmigo a pesar de todo lo que implicaría —lo miraba completamente sorprendido. Scorpius sonrió ampliamente. _Así que era eso_.

 

—Te amo ¿Sabes? —lo cogió del rostro y lo besó dulcemente, de pronto ya no había personas a todo su alrededor, ya no había nada más que solo ellos y Scorpius dándole a Albus la seguridad que de pronto le había faltado, _a veces pasaba_ — Haría lo que fuera por ti.

 

—Oh, lo siento, no estaba probándote solo… solo… —Scorpius sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

 

—Lo sé, Al —el moreno sonrió.

 

—Y pensar que todo empezó por una apuesta —Scorpius sonrió, la verdad es que eso ya no les afectaba—. Bien, debemos buscar a nuestra familia —Albus se dio vuelta y Scorpius supo que era el momento, lo cogió del brazo y cuando Albus lo miró confundido supo que estaba en lo correcto.

 

—Te apuesto a que no te casas conmigo —Albus pareció tomarlo como una broma así que sonrió divertido.

 

—Te apuesto a que sí —Scorpius sonrió feliz.

 

—Bien, pues te apuesto toda mi vida junto a ti y tú la tuya —Albus asintió divertido y un poco confundido. Scorpius sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió— ¿Te casas conmigo?

 

La cara de Albus era un poema, uno de los buenos, de esos que no se olvidan por nada de el mundo, de pronto Scorpius se encontró siendo abrazado por el moreno con fuerza.

 

—Idiota, qué manera de pedirlo es esta —sonrió ante aquello.

 

—La nuestra —se apartó para verlo—, bueno ¿Aceptas o no?

 

—Me acabas de dar tu vida Scorpius, esta apuesta la gano yo —cogió la caja, sacó el anillo y se lo puso sin mucha ceremonia ni espavientos, notando que también había un anillo igual para Scorpius, lo tomó y se lo puso—. Claro que me caso contigo, idiota.

 

Volvieron a besarse, parecía que los besos no se les acabarían nunca.

 

—¡Hey! Dejen de magrearse en público, todos los estábamos buscando —era Lily, se separaron para encontrar a sus dos familias, las mujeres llorando de emoción y los hombres solo emocionados.

 

—Los buscamos juntos porque era obvio que estarían juntos donde quiera que estuvieran —explicó James ante la evidente sorpresa de los dos—. ¿Por qué demonios tardaban tanto? —preguntó el pelirrojo, Albus sonrió radiante.

 

—Es que Scorpius me apostó a que no me casaba con él —sonrió y todos estaban en shock, hasta Draco perdió la compostura—. Y ya sabe que perdió porque le dije que sí.

 

Si hubieran estado ellos solos se habría escuchado un silencio enorme… entonces llegó Hydra sin percatarse de nada y miró a Scorpius.

 

—¿Se lo pediste ya? —Scorpius asintió— ¿Y te dijo que sí? —Scorpius volvió a asentir, sonriente esta vez, la muchacha miró al moreno, que de tanto también se había vuelto su amigo.

 

—En serio Al, no sabes en lo que te metes —lo abrazó—. Felicidades.

 

Y ese “felicidades” logró que todos reaccionaran y los comenzaran a abrazar y felicitar, aunque más de alguno susurró en sus orejas que eran demasiado jóvenes y que era apresurado, eso no importó.

 

Cuando las familias le dieron su momento para despedirse se sonrieron.

 

—Sabes que será para siempre ¿Verdad? Porque no pienso dejarte ir—le aseguró Scorpius.

 

—Lo tengo claro, es un precio que hay que pagar —sonrió divertido y lo besó por última vez en ese día.

 

Luego de ese día fueron a vivir juntos, tuvieron sus buenos y malos momentos, pero no importó, porque de eso se trataba ser una pareja, de aprender del otro, de amarse sin importar nada, de no dejar que su magia se perdiera.

 

 **FIN**


End file.
